Devil Shinobi of the Phenex Family
by FCI. Arcana-paisen
Summary: Kalian semua tahu siapa itu Raiser Phenex? Heir dari klan Phenex yang terkenal sombong, arogan dan semua sifat-nya itu. Bagaimana jika setelah kalah dari Hyoudou Issei, dia ingin berubah? Apakah dia bisa? Saksikan terus di Devil Shinobi of the Phenex Family. Warn: AU, OOC! Raiser, Mentor! Naruto, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Devil Shinobi of the Phenex Family

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi, Fate milik Nasuverse, Akame ga Kill adalah milik Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro.

Pair: Raiser Phenex x Uzumaki Akane(OC), Vali Lucifer x Lucina Lucifuge(OC), Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Uzumaki Naruto x Akame(Past), Otsutsuki Kurama x Tamamo no Mae, etc.

Chapter 1: A New Live

Raiser Phenex, putra bungsu _**Lord **_dan _**Lady Phenex **_dari _**Phenex Clan**_. Dia saat ini sedang merenung di kamarnya seolah dirinya tersesat dan tak tahu arah pulang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa kalah dari duel melawan Hyoudou Issei, sang _**Sekiryuutei **_dan pawn milik mantan tunangan-nya yang bernama Rias padahal dia bisa lihat kalau dirinya belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _**Sacred Gear**_-nya dengan sempurna.

'Mungkin onii-sama, otou-sama dan okaa-sama benar. Aku terlalu arogan dan terlalu meremehkan lawanku.'

Setelah itu Raiser pergi dari kamarnya dan dia pun meminta semua anggota peerage-nya beserta adiknya Ravel yang juga menjadi _**Bishop**_-nya ke kamarnya.

Yubelluna, _**Queen **_dari Raiser yang melihat keadaan _**King**_-nya berkata "Jadi kenapa kau memanggil kami semua kesini, Raiser-sama?"

Raiser yang melihat itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah bidak dari dalam tubuhnya, bidak yang menandakan dia sebagai _**King**_ mereka. Membuat mereka terutama Ravel terkejut "Mulai saat ini kalian bukan lagi anggota peerage-ku."

Kemudian Yubelluna dan para anggota peerage-nya termasuk Ravel menatap-nya dengan tatapan kecewa, marah, sekaligus sedih saat Raiser mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Raiser-sama? Apa kesalahan kami? Apa ini karena performa kami yang kurang bagus saat melawan Rias Gremory. Aku tahu kalau performa kami diluar ekspetasi-mu, tapi..."

"Jangan potong perkataanku Yubelluna. Karena hal yang membuatku memutuskan ini bukanlah karena hal itu. Menurutku kalian semua bekerja dengan sangat baik terutama kau dan Ravel-chan, Yubelluna. Tapi alasanku bukanlah itu, sungguh." Potong Raiser dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku melakukan ini karena aku sadar sekarang. Sadar bahwa aku adalah _**King **_yang buruk. Aku terlalu arogan dan sombong dan memperlakukan kalian kecuali Ravel seperti budak seks-ku dan seolah aku bisa melakukan apapun pada kalian semua. Ditambah yang dikatakan bocah _**Sekiryuutei **_itu benar. Aku tidak benar-benar merasakan perasaan apapun pada kalian sama sekali dan hanya memanfaatkan kalian saja demi kepuasan-ku. Jadi karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membebaskan kalian semua dari tugas kalian semua sebagai anggota peerage-ku."

"Onii-sama!!! Jangan bercanda seperti ini!!! Kalau kau melakukan itu maka apa yang akan terjadi pada kami? Siapa yang akan memimpin kami."

Raiser yang mendengar itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya dan malah menyisipkan bidak _**King**_-nya di genggaman tangan Ravel "Kau yang akan memimpin mereka Ravel."

Mendengar itu, Ravel pun terkejut dan dia langsung protes akan keputusan kakak-nya ini "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa melakukannya onii-sama. Lagipula aku ini lemah, tidak sekuat kau dan Ruval-niisama. Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberikannya pada Yubelluna-san? Bukannya dia yang terkuat dari kami semua kecuali kau."

"Memang Yubelluna itu kuat. Aku tidak akan menyangkal-nya. Bahkan dia bisa menjadi _**High**_-_**Class Devil**_ kalau dia mau tapi sayangnya dia bukan seorang anggota klan Phenex, Ravel." Ucap Raiser dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "_**Beelzebub**_-sama pernah bilang, kalau bidak _**Evil Pieces **_bisa di transfer-kan maka sang penerima harus mempunyai darah keluarga yang sama seperti yang memberikan. Jadi itulah alasan aku memberikannya padamu, Ravel."

Mendengar itu, Ravel pun menghela nafas pasrah dan berkata "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku merasa aku harus pergi jauh dari _**Underworld**_."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi, onii-sama?"

"Karena aku tahu dan sadar kalau sifatku ini sudah busuk sampai ke akar-nya. Jadi aku ingin mengelana ke suatu tempat dan memperbaiki sifatku. Setelah aku merasa aku sudah lebih baik daripada diriku yang sekarang, aku akan kembali."

"Kau janji kan onii-sama?"

"Tentu saja Ravel." Balas Raiser yang mengusap-ngusap rambut adik perempuannya itu, membuat-nya cemberut. Kemudian dia mengambil tas-nya dan menatap semua mantan anggota peerage-nya "Tolong jaga adikku, semuanya. Aku bergantung pada kalian semua."

"Tentu Raiser-sama."

"Terima kasih."

Raiser pun menghilang dengan menggunakan _**Magic Circle **_dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua. Tujuan Raiser? Tidak tahu, yang pasti jauh dari _**Underworld **_dan siapapun yang mengenal-nya dan sepertinya dunia atas lumayan bagus untuk dijadikan tujuan oleh Raiser meskipun dia agak membenci dunia atas karena harus tinggal dengan manusia yang menurut dirinya di masa lalu adalah ras rendahan. Tapi menurut dia, dunia atas adalah dunia yang paling tepat untuk membuat-nya berubah.

\- Line Break -

Di suatu tempat berbeda terlihat seorang pria berambut spiky pendek berwarna kuning dan bermata biru dan memakai jaket tertutup berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna jingga sedang melatih putrinya yang merupakan sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan berwarna mata merah. Gadis ini memakai baju dan celana berwarna hitam.

_**Tuut**_

_**Tuut**_

_**Tuut**_

Pria itu melihat ponsel-nya dan dia pun berkata pada putrinya "Akane-chan bisa kau lanjutkan sendiri? Aku ingin mengangkat telepon di ponsel-ku terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak masalah, tou-chan. Kau angkat saja telepon di ponsel-mu itu."

"Arigatou putriku..."

Pria itu pun pergi jauh dari posisi anak-nya berlatih dan mengangkat ponsel itu "Jadi, mau apa kau menelpon-ku Ruval?"

Sosok yang bernama Ruval itu membalas "Jadi itu respon-mu pada rekan sekaligus sahabat-mu yang sudah lama tidak kau temui, oh pahlawan perang dalam _**Civil War**_... Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jangan basa-basi, Ruval!!!" Teriak pria bernama Naruto itu yang terlihat kesal dengan Ruval, sahabat-nya yang saat ini terkesan bertele-tele "Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau membantu adik-ku, Naruto." Jawab Ruval.

"Hah, kau punya adik. Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto pada Ruval. Karena seingat-nya saat dia masih tinggal di _**Underworld**_, Ruval masihlah anak tunggal dari _**Lord Phenex **_dan _**Lady Phenex**_.

"Kau kurang update, Naruto. Setelah kemenangan kita dan kepergianmu yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dari Ajuka, beberapa dari kami sudah punya adik bahkan beberapa dari kami sudah menikah. Aku sudah mempunyai dua orang adik yang bernama Raiser dan Ravel. Aku juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak. Falbium mempunyai adik bernama Zedolfol tapi dia masih single. Ajuka dan Serafall mempunyai adik yang bernama Diadora dan Sona. Mereka juga akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Sirzech mempunyai seorang adik dan dia juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak bernama Millicas."

"Jadi Sirzech menikah dengan siapa? Grayfia kah?"

"Bukan." Balas Ruval yang kemudian melanjutkan "Dia adalah mantan heiress dari keluarga Agares. Kakak dari heiress klan Agares yang bernama Seekvaira. Lagipula bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran itu tentang Grayfia. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia itu sangat mencintaimu bahkan walaupun dia tahu kau mencintai kekasihmu yang bernama Akame yang tersegel oleh es dari musuh-nya yang bernama Esdeath."

Naruto hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Ruval dan setelah itu dia pun berkata "Jadi bagaimana kabar dia?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Balas Ruval yang kemudian melanjutkan "Dia sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis secantik dan sekuat ibunya. Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa kau mau menemui Lucina?"

Lucina yang dimaksud adalah Lucina Lucifuge, putri dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Grayfia Lucifuge sekaligus kakak dari putri Naruto dengan Akame, Uzumaki Akane. Putri yang tercipta dari hubungan satu malam mereka berdua. Naruto sadar akan perbuatannya dengan Grayfia itu tapi dia tidak memperdulikan itu dan malah meninggalkan-nya demi Akame yang terkurung menjadi patung es oleh Esdeath yang kemudian dia nikahi setelah dia berhasil membebaskan Akame dengan bantuan Ajuka. Ruval-lah juga yang memberitahukan eksistensi Lucina pertama kali pada Naruto yang pada saat itu istrinya, Akame sedang mengandung Akane selama 5 bulan.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, Ruval. Tapi aku tidak yakin Grayfia akan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan-ku. Ayahnya yang meninggalkannya dan ibu-nya demi wanita masa lalu-nya yang aku selamatkan dengan susah payah dengan Ajuka, aku nikahi dan pada akhirnya kemudian meninggal saat kelahiran putriku kedua-ku, Akane."

Mendengar itu Ruval pun turut bersedih akan kondisi sahabat-nya itu. Dia tahu kalau sahabat-nya itu ingin sekali menemui Lucina, memeluknya dan memanjakannya seperti anak kedua sahabat-nya yang bernama Akane tapi itu sepertinya akan sulit dilakukan karena Naruto masih berpikiran kalau Grayfia membenci-nya atas keputusannya itu.

"Oh maaf, pembicaraan kita jadi agak melenceng Ruval. Jadi kau ingin aku membantu adikmu kan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adikmu?"

"Oh begini, adikku itu sangat sombong dan arogan karena keabadian-nya kau tahulah bagaimana klan Phenex itu. Kau pasti ingat dengan sifatku sebelum kau mengalahkanku dulu, Naruto."

Ucapan Ruval memang ada benar-nya, dulu Ruval memang sangat sombong karena keabadian yang dimiliki oleh klan Phenex dan dia pun tidak terima saat Sirzech berkata bahwa manusia biasa seperti dirinya akan membantu di _**Civil War**_ dan itu membuat-nya bertarung dengan Ruval. Ruval dan para anggota klan Phenex yang angkuh harus dibuat shock saat dia mengalahkan Ruval dan kemampuan regenerasi milik-nya tidak membantu sama sekali. Naruto yang memenangkan pertarungan itu menyadarkan Ruval dan sejak hari itu Ruval berubah menjadi tidak sombong, arogan dan suka merendahkan orang lain.

"Lanjutkan..."

"Dia mempunyai peerage yang diisi oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik dan seksi. Saat Zeoticus-dono mengajukan pertunangan antara adikku dengan adik Sirzech yang bernama Rias, kesombongan dan keangkuhan dia semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mengalahkan peerage Rias untuk membuat Rias tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan mereka tapi dia dikalahkan oleh pawn dari Rias yang bernama Hyoudou Issei dalam sebuah duel dan dia berhasil membuat Rias membatalkan pertunangan sekaligus pernikahannya dengan adikku." Ucap Ruval yang kemudian melanjutkan "Setelah itu sepertinya dia sudah menyadari semua kesalahannya dan pergi dari rumah untuk merubah sifatnya sekaligus mencari jati. Naruto, kumohon bantulah dia sama seperti kau membantuku. Aku mohon."

"Tidak usah memohon begitu baka, kau ini temanku. Jadi aku akan membantu-mu." Balas Naruto yang melanjutkan "Yang aku inginkan darimu hanya satu, Ruval."

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga dan lindungi Lucina."

"Tentu saja. Bukan hanya aku yang akan melakukan itu. Ada aku dan para _**Yondai Maou **_yang akan membantu menjaga dan melindungi Lucina, jadi tenang saja."

"Terima kasih, Ruval."

"Sama-sama, Naruto..."

Naruto kemudian menutup ponsel-nya dan segera mencari sosok Raiser yang foto-nya diberikan Ruval sewaktu dia dalam perjalanan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia menemukan sosok Raiser yang terlihat sedang tergeletak di tanah. Dia terlihat memegang dadanya dan mengerang kesakitan. Naruto yang memeriksa keadaan Raiser pun terlihat terkejut akan apa yang di alami Raiser dan membuat-nya membatin 'Dasar idiot. Sepertinya dia melepaskan bidak _**Evil Pieces **_secara paksa tanpa ritual pelepasan bidak dari Ajuka. Aku harus menolong-nya sebelum kondisi dia bertambah parah."

\- Line Break -

"Tadaima..."

Naruto terlihat sedang membawa Raiser yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di belakang punggung-nya, kemudian putri kedua Naruto yang lahir dari rahim Akane pun datang dengan sebuah balon air di tangan-nya.

'Sepertinya dia habis berlatih tahap 1 untuk menggunakan _**Rasengan**_, huh? Aku harap kau bisa melampauiku, Akane-chan.'

"Okaeri, tou-chan." Balasnya dengan riang. Kemudian dia melihat Raiser dan bertanya dengan nada terkejut "Tou-chan, siapa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Dia adik salah satu sahabatku, Akane-chan. Mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita." Balas Naruto dan dia pun melanjutkan "Bisa kau siapkan kamar tamu kita secepat mungkin. Aku ingin mengobati bocah idiot ini."

"Baiklah tou-chan."

Setelah Akane menyiapkan dan membersihkan kamar tamu yang akan digunakan oleh Raiser, Naruto pun menyembuhkan Raiser dengan teknik _**Medical Ninjuts****u**_-nya dan itu membuat kondisi tubuh Raiser membaik.

"Ini teh-mu, tou-chan."

"Ah, arigatou Akane-chan." Balas Naruto yang asyik menyeruput teh buatan putrinya. Kemudian dia melihat putrinya yang menatap Raiser dengan intens "Kenapa kau menatap-nya seperti itu, putriku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tou-chan. Aku merasa kalau dia bukanlah manusia seperti kita."

Naruto yang masih menyeruput teh-nya tiba-tiba saja kaget dan tersedak, membuat putrinya terlihat khawatir.

"Uhuk, uhuk. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, putriku?"

"Aku merasakan aura-nya dan aura dia tidak sama seperti chakra seperti yang kau, aku dan paman Kurama punya atau chakra milik bibi Yasaka dan para youkai lain. Aura-nya sangat gelap tapi hangat."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Itu karena aura itu bukanlah chakra."

"Eh..."

"Tapi kau memang benar, putriku. Dia memang bukanlah manusia biasa seperti kita. Dia adalah iblis, itulah alasan kau merasakan aura dia seperti itu."

"I-Iblis..."

Melihat ketakutan putrinya, Naruto pun tersenyum karena dia melihat ada salah satu sifat dari putrinya yang dia warisi dari dirinya yaitu ketakutannya pada hantu "Aku akan jelaskan nanti putriku. Kau tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ke kamar-ku tou-chan."

Saat Akane pergi, Naruto mendekati Raiser yang telah membuka matanya dan berkata dengan nada lemah "Ugh, di-dimana aku?"

"Kau ada di rumahku, Raiser Phenex."

Raiser terlihat terkejut dan mengeluarkan api di tangan-nya sekaligus memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

"Kau bisa bilang kalau aku adalah teman lama dari kakakmu."

Mendengar iru Raiser pun berkata "Jadi kau mengenal Ruval-niisama?"

"Ya, begitulah." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia terlihat bangkit tapi tubuhnya terjatuh lagi ke futon dan itu membuat-nya berkata "Kau pikir kau mau kemana, Raiser Phenex?"

"Kau pasti akan memberitahukan keberadaanku pada Ruval-niisama jadi aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku ingin mengubah diriku menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dan aku tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu rencanaku termasuk kau dan Ruval-niisama."

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada kakakmu. Lagipula kakakmu tidak akan membawamu kembali ke rumah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak meminta tolong padaku untuk mencarimu dan menyeretmu ke rumah tapi dia hanya memintaku mencarimu dan membantumu berubah dan mencari jati dirimu sendiri."

Raiser yang mendengar itu pun berhenti untuk bersikap waspada dan berkata "Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?"

Naruto tidak merespon pertanyaan Raiser dan balik menanyai-nya "Apa kau tahu kalau kakakmu itu pernah bersikap sepertimu?"

Raiser terlihat mendengus dan membalas "Kakakku tidak mungkin bersikap seperti aku. Kakakku itu baik, rendah diri dan tidak brengsek seperti aku. Bahkan jika aku terlihat sombong dan arogan, dia akan memukul bagian atas kepalaku dengan keras."

"Satukan tinju-mu denganku Raiser."

"Uhh, baiklah."

Raiser pun menyatukan tinju-nya dengan Naruto dan dia pun melihat semuanya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto adalah manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa dan dia juga tahu kalau dia ikut bergabung dalam _**Underworld Civil War **_melawan _**Old Satan**_. Dia juga tahu kalau orang yang di depannya itu berteman baik dengan para _**Yondai Maou **_juga Grayfia Lucifuge, _**Queen **_dari Sirzech Lucifer dan ketua maid di kediaman _**Gremory**_ yang juga mempunyai julukan _**The Strongest Queen**_. Tapi yang membuat dia terkejut adalah saat melihat sifat kakaknya yang dulu sifat-nya benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. Arogan, sombong dan hal buruk lainnya. Jadi pantas saja Ruval benci sekali setiap kali melihat dirinya bersikap sombong dan arogan. Karena sifat-nya itu mengingatkannya pada sifat-nya yang dulu, dan itu membuat kakak-nya itu sangat kecewa.

"Jadi begitulah--" Ucap Naruto yang memutuskan koneksi-nya dengan Raiser "Dia memintaku untuk merubah sifatmu sama seperti aku merubah sifat-nya, Raiser."

"Kalau begitu aku minta tolong bantuannya, er--"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah namaku."

-Next Day-

"Duduklah Raiser..."

Raiser pun menggangguk dan duduk di sebelah Akane yang tersenyum manis padanya dan dia menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatap makanan-mu saja? Kau tidak mau makan."

"Bukan begitu Naruto-san." Balas Raiser dengan cepat dan kemudian dia membalas sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku ini baru dua kali ke Jepang dan aku belum tahu tentang kultur di Jepang. Jadi aku tidak tahu caranya memakan masakan ini."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengajarkanmu, Raiser-san."

Raiser pun berterima kasih dalam-dalam pada Akane dan dia pun mencoba apa yang dia dipelajari dari Akane 'Hmm, tidak buruk. Ini lebih enak dari masakan para maid di rumah. Otou-sama, okaa-sama, Ruval-niisama, Ravel-chan."

Mereka terlihat menikmati makanan di depan mereka apalagi Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk ramen 'Dia mengingatkanku dengan Lucina. Aku ingat sekali saat ibunya, Grayfia-sama membelikan 20 lebih mangkuk dari mie berkuah bernama ramen itu dan dia menghabiskannya dengan cepat dan dia masih merasa kalau 20 mangkuk itu masih kurang.'

Raiser dan Rias memang selalu bertengkar karena permasalahan pertunangan mereka tapi bukan berarti dia tidak dekat dengan sosok Lucina yang merupakan putri dari _**The Strongest Queen**_ dan _**Unknown Individual**_ yang banyak membantu dalam _**Underworld Civil War**_ sekaligus sosok keponakan bagi _**Maou Lucifer**_, Sirzech Lucifer. Mereka bertemu saat keluarganya sedang membahas tentang pertunangannya dengan Rias dan dia mendesaknya untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Rias. Dia saat itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia tahu pertunangan itu diputuskan sebelum dia lahir dan itu membuat-nya bertarung dengan Lucina. Dia seri saat melawan Lucina karena elemen mereka berlawanan satu sama lain dan kemudian mereka pun berkenalan dan bersahabat meskipun Raiser meminta Lucina untuk merahasiakan persahabatannya dengannya karena dia tidak ingin sahabat-nya sekaligus sosok yang dia anggap kakak itu dibenci oleh Rias, adik dari sosok yang dia anggap pamannya itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Raiser?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa risih karena dia dari tadi memperhatikannya memakan ramen sedari tadi 'Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang ada saja orang yang mengganggapku monster kalau sudah berurusan tentang ramen, sigh. Bukan salahku kan kalau rasa ramen itu enak sekali dan bisa digadang-gadang sebagai makanan para dewa.'

"Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu sedikit risih dan tergganggu Naruto-san." Balas Raiser yang menaruh sumpit milik-nya di sebelah mangkuk-nya "Tapi kau mengingatkanku pada sahabatku. Namanya adalah Lucina, Lucina Lucifuge."

"Uhuk, uhuk..."

"Tou-chan kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ucap Akane yang langsung bergegas membawa air dan membawanya ke arah Naruto yang tersedak setelah Raiser menyebut nama Lucina. Putri pertamanya yang bahkan eksistensi-nya tidak diketahui mendiang istrinya dan putri kedua-nya.

"Arigatou, Akane-chan." Ucap Naruto yang langsung meneguk gelas terisi air yang dia dapat dari Akane sampai habis dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Oh ya, Akane-chan. Kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah."

"Ahhhh!!! Aku bisa terlambat!!!" Teriak Akane yang panik dan langsung mengenakan sepatu-nya walaupun dia tidak sadar kalau dia terbalik memakai sepatu-nya "Aku pamit dulu, tou-chan, Raiser-san."

Mereka pun menggangguk dan kemudian Raiser berkata "Jadi tadi dia itu putrimu? Putri angkat atau putri kandung?"

"Dia itu putri kandungku, namanya Akane Uzumaki. Ibu-nya, istri yang bernama Akame meninggal saat melahirkan dia karena komplikasi saat proses kelahiran Akane."

"Maaf, Naruto-san. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Tapi Naruto hanya menggangguk dan tidak terlihat marah pada Raiser "Jadi ada lagi yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku?"

"Apa dia tahu kalau aku adalah seorang iblis."

"Ya." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat, merespon pertanyaan Raiser "Pada awal-nya dia ketakutan karena dia pikir kalau iblis itu sama saja dengan hantu. Dia itu takut pada hantu sama sepertiku saat diriku masih kecil. Mau bagaimana lagi, walau warna mata dan bentuk tubuh putriku agak mirip dengan mendiang istriku tapi kalau soal sifat dia mewarisi-nya dariku. Tapi kau tenang saja Raiser. Saat aku bilang kalau iblis itu sama saja seperti manusia, dia sudah tidak begitu takut dan bisa menerimamu kok."

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak mau kehadiranku membuat gaduh suasana rumah kalian Naruto-san."

"Raiser, persiapkan dirimu."

"Eh..."

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Setelah itu, dia ikut dengan Naruto ke toko buku yang ternyata adalah miliknya dan dia meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pegawai-nya. Awalnya dia tidak mau melakukannya karena masalah ego dan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi karena dia merupakan heir dari klan Phenex. Tapi Naruto mengatakan kalau dia ingin berubah, hapuslah ego dan turunkanlah harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi itu dan memulai dari bawah. Perkataan itu pun membuat Raiser sadar dan menerima pekerjaan dari Naruto. Toh, lagipula dia bekerja juga dibayar oleh Naruto jadi itu adalah bonus untuk-nya.

'Mulai saat ini aku harus bisa merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik dari diriku yang dulu. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus menjadi pegawai di toko buku atau pekerjaan rendah lain-nya. Tapi intinya aku harus berubah dan kemudian aku bisa memimpin klan Phenex dengan lebih baik."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Project fic yang pernah ane sampaikan di grup WA, Fanfiction Indonesia. Fic ini menceritakan tentang Raiser yang sudah sadar akan segala kesalahannya dan berniat untuk berubah dan mencari jati diri dengan cara pergi dari rumah-nya. Naruto yang dulu pernah menyadarkan kakaknya yaitu Ruval bersedia dimintai tolong oleh Ruval untuk membantu adik-nya berubah sama seperti dia membantunya dulu. Dia juga akan menjadi sosok mentor dari Raiser yang akan menjadi Iblis dengan kekuatan _**Chakra **_karena tubuhnya compatible dengan _**Chakra Fruit **_yang Naruto miliki, pemberian dari Sasuke. Disini Naruto immortal, hidup dari zaman era Shinobi(Naruto), era assassin dan kekaisaran(Akame ga Kill), dan New Era(DxD).

Jadi timeline Naruto Shippuden - Akame ga Kill - Naruto DxD.

Ane kasih detail timeline-nya.

Shinobi Era:

\- Hinata mati oleh Kaguya dan disegel-nya Kaguya oleh Tim 7.

\- Pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

\- Akhir sejati dari PDS 4, dan diangkat-nya Kakashi menjadi _**Rokudaime Hokage**_.

\- Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dari Konoha sebagai Sage setelah mereka mengetahui status mereka sebagai immortal tapi mereka masih melindungi Konoha dan _**Elemental Nation**_ dari balik bayangan

\- Pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Toneri, Momoshiki dan Kinshiki Otsutsuki. Tewasnya Sasuke(Sasuke dan Naruto memang Immortal tapi mereka hanya abadi dan tidak akan mati karena umur dan penyakit. Tapi mereka masih bisa mati jika dibunuh.). Naruto menghancurkan kedua mata Sasuke supaya kedua mata sahabatnya tidak dimanfaatkan untuk tujuan jahat dan dia juga membawa _**Chakra Fruit **_yang sahabat-nya berhasil rebut dari Momoshiki.

\- Naruto bersembunyi dan berhibernasi di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui para shinobi lain termasuk shinobi dari Konoha.

\- Akhir dari Shinobi era.

Assassins and Corrupt Empire Era:

\- Naruto terbangun dan menyadari kalau dunia-nya sudah berubah banyak dan era Shinobi telah tamat.

\- Dia bergabung dengan kekaisaran dan membuat banyak _**Teigu **_yang terbentuk dari _**Danger Beast **_selama hidup-nya di era itu.

\- Melihat kekaisaran mulai corrupt, Naruto meninggalkan kekaisaran dan mendirikan Night Raid bersama partner-nya Najenda.

\- Bergabungnya Akame dan yang lain dalam _**Night Raid**_ dan Naruto mempunyai perasaan pada Akame dan juga sebalik-nya.

\- Perjalanan cinta Akame dan Naruto dan mati-nya anggota _**Night Raid **_satu persatu seperti Bulat, Sheele, Chelsea, Susanoo dan hanya menyisakan dirinya, Akame, Najenda, Tatsumi dan Mine sekaligus Wave dan Kurome yang bergabung dengan _**Night Raid **_karena bos mereka Esdeath tidak mau membantu mereka membalas dendam Bols yang istri dan anak-nya diperkosa lalu dibunuh oleh _**Shura**_ dan _**Wild Hunt**_.

\- Kekaisaran hancur setelah _**Night Raid **_berhasil menghancurkan _**Shikotaizer **_milik kaisar Makoto. Duel Esdeath dan Akame yang berakhir dengan membekunya mereka berdua dalam teknik es spesial milik Esdeath yang tidak bisa dilelehkan bahkan dengan chakra _**Son **__**Goku **_sekaligus.

\- Naruto pergi dari kekaisaran untuk mencari cara untuk membebaskan Akame, meninggalkan Najenda, Tatsumi, Mine, Wave dan Kurome. Tatsumi dan Mine menikah dan mempunyai banyak anak dan mati dalam umur tua-nya. Najenda meninggal karena usia serta perasaan depresi-nya karena jatuhnya rekan-rekannya. Wave dan Kurome menikah mengikuti Tatsumi dan Mine. Kurome meninggal setelah melahirkan anaknya dan Wave meninggal setelah melihat putrinya sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis dewasa yang cantik dengan senyum di bibirnya.

\- Akhir dari Assassins and Corrupted Empire Arc.

New Era:

\- Awalnya New Era.

\- Naruto dengan _**Chakra Fruit **_miliknya membuat 3 protector _**New Era**_ yaitu _**Great Red**_, _**Ophis**_, dan _**Trihexa**_.

\- Munculnya Tuhan(DxD) dan lahirnya fraksi malaikat.

\- Jatuhnya Lucifer dan lahirnya fraksi iblis.

\- Jatuhnya Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel dan Kokabiel. Terbentuk-nya fraksi malaikat jatuh.

\- Terjadinya _**Great War**_. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak ikut andil tapi dia membantu mengajarkan teknik segel pada Tuhan(DxD)

\- Matinya para_**Yondai Maou**_. Tersegel-nya _**Trihexa**, **Ddraig **_dan _**Albion**_. Meninggalnya Tuhan(DxD)

\- Terjadinya _**Underworld Civil War**_. Kedatangan Naruto yang mengatakan akan membantu mereka tapi dengan syarat untuk membantu dia membebaskan Akame dari teknik es abadi milik Esdeath.

\- Terjadinya hubungan one night stand antara Naruto dan Grayfia yang mencintai satu sama lain tapi Naruto masih sangat mencintai Akame.

\- Selesainya _**Underworld Civil War **_dengan kemenangan pihak oposisi karena pemimpin _**Old Satan **_yaitu Rizevim kabur.

\- Naruto pergi dengan Ajuka dan berhasil membebaskan Akame sekaligus membunuh Esdeath. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto dan Akame setelah itu.

\- Naruto membebaskan para _**Bijuu **_dan mereka mempunyai keluarga di _**Kyoto**_.

\- Grayfia hamil anak dari Naruto dan melahirkan anak bernama Lucina

\- Naruto dan Akame ternyata sudah menikah setelah kepergian mereka dan Akame hamil anak pertama mereka. Anak pertama mereka, Akane lahir tapi Akame meregang nyawa dan kemudian meninggal, membuat Naruto menjadi single parent.

\- Event Chapter 1 dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Devil Shinobi of the Phenex Family

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan Disgaea bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi, Fate milik Nasuverse, Akame ga Kill adalah milik Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro.

Pair: Raiser Phenex x Uzumaki Akane(OC), Vali Lucifer x Lucina Lucifuge(OC), Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Uzumaki Naruto x Akame(Past), Otsutsuki Kurama x Tamamo no Mae, etc.

Chapter 2: The Birth of Devil Shinobi

Beberapa minggu berlalu setelah dirinya tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Raiser terlihat nyaman dengan hidup barunya di kediaman Uzumaki bahkan dia tidak lagi mengeluh dan malah rajin membantu Naruto mengelola toko bukunya. Dia juga lumayan dekat dengan Akane, putri dari Naruto yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tertarik karena sifat riang dan energik-nya, meskipun dia masih belum berani untuk melangkah lebih jauh karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Akane. Seperti saat dia mengecewakan Yubelluna dan juga semua anggota peerage-nya.

'Perdamaian, huh...'

Kata perdamaian menurut Raiser agak tabu karena dia tahu walaupun 3 fraksi sedang mengalami gencatan senjata bukan berarti 3 fraksi besar itu tidak akan berperang lagi seperti dalam **_Great War_**, pertarungan akbar yang terjadi antara 3 fraksi dan juga dua **_Heavenly Dragon_** yang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan jatuhnya banyak korban jiwa dan juga tersegel-nya **_Ddraig_**, **_Red Dragon Emperor _**yang pada akhirnya tersegel pada pawn mantan tunangannya yaitu Hyoudou Issei dan juga **_Albion_** sang **_White Dragon Emperor_**. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia mendambakan perdamaian jadi ayah, ibu dan adiknya bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus kehilangan nyawa dalam perang.

"Ah, ternyata kau sedang membaca buku itu ya, Raiser-kun."

Raiser pun sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari urusannya. Raiser tidak tahu urusan apa yang dilakukan Naruto tapi dia tidak akan ikut campur, karena dia hanyalah tamu dan dia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur atas urusan pribadi Naruto.

"Maaf, kalau aku lancang Naruto-san." Balas Raiser yang menaruh buku yang dia baca pada tempatnya kembali "Aku hanya penasaran dengan buku itu karena kau bilang kalau buku itu tidak dijual. Jadi aku membaca-nya dan aku akui kalau aku agak tertarik dengan isi buku itu."

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak mempersalahkannya kok. Lagipula Akane juga sering membaca buku ini." Balas Naruto yang mengambil buku yang tadi dibaca Raiser dan dia pun membacanya dan berkata "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak membaca buku ini. **_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_**. Benar-benar suatu nostalgia."

"Jadi kau mendapatkan ini darimana, Naruto-san? Jujur saja, agak sulit mendapatkan novel dengan kualitas cerita terbaik seperti novel ini."

"Aku mendapatkan novel ini dari guruku sebelum guruku meninggal dunia. Dia itu seorang penulis dan pengembara. Buku ini adalah novel pertama buatannya."

"Apa dia membuat novel lain selain ini? Siapa tahu buku ini ada sekuel-nya."

"Buku ini tidak ada sekuel-nya. Aku ingin membuat sekuel-nya tapi mengingat putriku yang terlalu energik dan juga trouble maker, aku rasa mungkin lain kali." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat Raiser tertawa karena memang yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya "Kau tahu buku **_Icha Icha _**kan? Itu buku lain yang dibuat oleh guruku."

"Diriku yang dulu mungkin akan menyukai buku itu, tapi saat ini... Aku rasa tidak." Balas Raiser.

Naruto kemudian menaruh buku buatan Jiraiya itu ke tempatnya semula dan dia pun menoleh saat Raiser memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Raiser-kun?"

"Apa kau percaya pada perdamaian Naruto-san?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Dua era yang dia telah jalani, salah satu-nya bersama dengan mendiang istrinya Akame. Naruto harus akui kalau dulu dirinya mempercayai perdamaian tapi setelah melewati 3 era dan selalu saja ada konflik, dia tidak yakin akan adanya perdamaian sejati. Meskipun dia berusaha menghapuskan lingkaran kebencian yang menggerogoti era Shinobi dan era dimana dia bertemu dengan Akame sampai titik darah penghabisan, tetap saja masih ada orang-orang yang tidak menyukai adanya perdamaian. Dan itulah yang membuat dia yakin kalau perdamaian abadi tidak akan tercipta.

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya pada adanya kedamaian." Balas Naruto dan jawaban itu membuat Raiser agak kecewa "Aku sudah hidup lama, Raiser-kun. Tidak peduli apapun yang kita lakukan... Akan sulit untuk mencapai perdamaian karena masih banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang tidak menyukai perdamaian dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan perdamaian yang kita peroleh dengan susah payah."

Naruto bicara dari pengalamannya sendiri. **_Aliansi Shinobi _**terbentuk karena 5 desa besar mempunyai musuh yang sama yaitu **_Akatsuki_**. Jadi mereka bergabung dan bekerja sama untuk melawan **_Akatsuki_**. Tapi beberapa tahun setelah kehancuran **_Akatsuki _**dan akhir dari **_Perang Dunia Shinobi _**ke-4, **_Iwagakure _**dan **_Kumogakure _**yang dipimpin **_Kage _**mereka yang baru setelah kematian Kurotsuchi dan Darui menyatakan keluar dari aliansi dan mendeklarasikan perang pada **_Konohagakure _**yang dipimpin Konohamaru, **_Sunagakure _**yang dipimpin oleh Shinki yang merupakan putra dari sahabatnya Gaara dan istrinya Shijima sekaligus **_Kirigakure _**yang dipimpin Kagura Karatachi yang merupakan cucu dari rekannya sesama **_Jinchuuriki_**, Yagura Karatachi yang merupakan **_Jinchuuriki _**dari **_Isobu_**. Dia dan Sasuke yang masih hidup kala itu langsung menuju ke medan pertarungan dan membantu **_Konoha_**, **_Suna _**dan **_Kiri _**mengalahkan mereka dan menghilangkan dua desa besar itu dari peredaran. Dan sejak itulah dia mulai skeptis dan tidak percaya akan adanya perdamaian.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mendapatkan perdamaian di dunia ini, Naruto-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Dunia ini penuh dengan peperangan. Kau pasti tahu cerita tentang **_Great War _**dari kakakku. Perang 3 fraksi supernatural yang memakan banyak jiwa. Iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh bahkan manusia pun jadi korban kebrutalan perang itu. Kalau dunia ini damai maka aku tidak perlu melihat keluarga dan teman-teman berhargaku ikut dalam perang dan kehilangan nyawa demi memenangkan peperangan." Jawab Raiser dan Naruto serasa kembali ke masa lalu, masa dimana dia masih naif dan masih percaya akan perdamaian yang dia dan Jiraiya.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukan itu Raiser Phenex?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa melakukannya tapi setidaknya kita perlu mencobanya terlebih dahulu kan?" Balas Raiser tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dingin dan pesimis yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ikut denganku..."

Raiser pun mengikuti Naruto dan dia pun dibuat terkejut saat dia sampai di area belakang dari toko buku milik Naruto yang terlihat seperti sebuah **_Training Area_**.

"Ini tempat khusus dimana aku dan putriku Akane biasa berlatih." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku telah menaruh **_Kekkai _**yang cukup kuat disini dan itu membuat tidak ada siapapun yang tahu tentang eksistensi tempat ini kecuali aku, kau dan putriku. Bahkan pemimpinmu, Sirzech jika dia kemari... Maka dia tidak akan bisa mengetahui dan menemukan tempat ini tanpa izinku."

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini Naruto-san?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin mendamaikan dunia ini kan. Dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang, itu tidak akan cukup untuk mendamaikan dunia yang sudah bobrok ini. Bahkan kau bilang sendiri, **_Sekiryuutei _**yang bahkan belum bisa menggunakan **_Balance Breaker_** apalagi **_Juggernaut Drive _**dengan baik bisa mengalahkanmu walaupun kau mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi milik klan Phenex." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti buah yang terlihat seperti pucuk bunga "Makanlah..."

Raiser pun terdiam dan memikirkan apa hubungan Naruto yang mengatakan tentang kekuatannya yang masih kurang dan juga perintah-nya untuk memakan buah dengan bentuk tidak jelas itu. Setelah memikirkan agak lama, Raiser pun memutuskan untuk mengambil buah itu dari tangan Naruto dan memakannya.

"Oeeekkkk..."

Raiser pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan tubuhnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menegang dan tubuhnya juga merasakan rasa sakit tiada tara 'Se-Sebenarnya buah apa yang Naruto-san berikan padaku. Tu-Tubuhku serasa terbakar dari dalam, gaaahhhh...'

'Mari kita lihat kau cukup kuat untuk menahan ini atau tidak?' Batin Naruto yang merasakan munculnya **_Chakra Network _**yang semakin lama semakin menjalar ke semua bagian tubuh-nya dengan kemampuan sensor-nya yang dia warisi dari Kurama "Kalau kau benar-benar bertekad ingin membuat perdamaian di dunia ini, Raiser-kun... Buktikan untuk tidak mati dari apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini. Jika kau berhasil selamat, aku sebagai generasi lama akan mempercayakan perdamaian sejati pada kalian generasi baru."

Setelah **_Chakra Network _**mulai terbuka sepenuhnya di tubuh Raiser, dia pun pingsan karena rasa sakit yang dari tadi dia alami. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengecek denyut nadi dan denyut nafas-nya 'Sepertinya dia berhasil selamat dari ini. Dia cukup pintar, menggunakan teknik regenerasi-nya untuk memperbaiki sel-sel dirinya yang rusak karena terbuka-nya **_Chakra Network _**secara paksa. Kalau begitu aku akan mengobatinya terlebih dahulu.'

Belum sempat Naruto menggendong Raiser, ada dua sosok muncul di belakangnya. Yang satu adalah pria berpostur tinggi, berambut merah dengan pakaian serba merah dan yang satu lagi adalah wanita muda bertubuh kecil dam berambut hitam panjang dengan baju gothic lolita.

"Lama tidak bertemu tou-sama..."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari dua orang yang dia buat dengan kemampuan **_Banbatsu Sozo_** milik-nya pun membalas "Senang bertemu lagi dengan kalian, Red, Ophis. Apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku?"

-**_Lilith_**, **_Underworld_**-

"Sekali tidak, aku bilang tidak Lucina." Ucap wanita berambut silver dengan pakaian maid pada gadis yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah kedua bola mata-nya yang berwarna biru layaknya sebuah samudera tidak seperti wanita itu yang berwarna mata silver.

"Ayolah okaa-sama. Aku kan sudah mendapatkan **_Evil Pieces _**dari paman Sirzech. Jadi aku ingin mencari anggota peerageku sama seperti Sona, Rias, dan Raiser-kun." Balas gadis bernama Lucina itu tapi sang ibu masih tidak bergeming dan kemudian dia pun menatap sosok pamannya yang merupakan **_Maou Lucifer _**dan berkata "Paman, tolong bujuk ibuku."

"Eh, kenapa jadi aku?"

"Karena kau itu **_King _**dari ibuku, paman Sirzech."

Sirzech pun langsung mencoba membuka mulutnya tapi tatapan tajam Grayfia menghentikan-nya. Dan setelah itu, dia pun meneguk ludah dan berkata "Grayfia, izinkan saja dia untuk pergi ke dunia atas. Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Lucina, dia putrimu satu-satunya lagipula. Tapi dia sudah besar, Grayfia. Dia bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Lagipula mungkin saja dengan kepergiannya ke dunia manusia, maka Lucina akan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Itu juga kalau dia mengganggap Lucina sebagai putrinya."

Mendengar balasan ketus dan dingin dari Grayfia, Sirzech pun berkata "Gray-"

"Tidak usah katakan apapun lagi untuk membelanya Sirzech-sama. Dia meninggalkanku saat aku membutuhkan sosoknya di kehidupanku. Aku pikir dia adalah cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan di hatiku, membuatku kembali ke jalan yang benar. Aku memberikan semuanya kepadanya. Rasa cintaku, tubuhku, tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup dan dia pun mencampakkanku seperti sampah." Potong Grayfia dengan nada dingin. Dia masih sakit hati dengan perlakuan Naruto yang meninggalkannya padahal dia bisa saja membawa pergi dia dan menikahinya bersama dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Akame itu. Apalagi dia sedang dalam keadaan mengandung Lucina waktu itu.

Grayfia pun pergi dari ruangan Sirzech dan Sirzech yang melihat tatapan khawatir dari sosok yang dia anggap keponakannya itu pun berkata "Jangan khawatir tentang ibumu, Lucina-chan. Dia memang berkata seperti itu tapi aku yakin di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia masih mencintai ayahmu."

"Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkan kami, paman? Apa karena dia membenciku dan okaa-sama karena kami berdua adalah seorang iblis."

Sirzech yang mendengar itu dan melihat sosok yang dia anggap keponakannya itu meneteskan air mata langsung berkata "Kalau saja ayahmu membenci ras kami, tidak mungkin dia mau membantu kami dalam **_Civil War_**, Lucina-chan."

"Otou-sama membantu kalian karena dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Paman Ajuka yang bilang padaku."

'Dasar Ajuka bego!!! Kenapa sih dia bilang begitu kepada Lucina-chan.' Batin Sirzech yang mengutuk sahabatnya sesama**_ Yondai Maou_** setelah tahu apa yang dia katakan pada Lucina. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Lucina-chan. Ayahmu itu tidak membencimu dan ibumu. Aku sangat yakin ayahmu itu sangat mencintai ibumu tapi dia dilanda dilema dengan perasaannya kepada ibumu dan kekasihnya yang bernama Akame itu. Di satu sisi dia mencintai ibumu tapi di sisi lain dengan mencintai ibumu, berarti dia mengkhianati Akame-san."

"Tapi kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak pernah menengok dan menanyakan keadaanku?"

"Dengan melihat sifat ibumu tadi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya Lucina-chan." Balas Sirzech dengan serius dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu di luar sana entah darimana, ayahmu sudah mengetahui tentang kamu tapi dia tidak berani untuk menemuimu karena dia masih belum sanggup menghadapi ibumu yang terlihat membencinya meskipun dia masih mencintai ayahmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, paman. Aku akan menemukan anggota peerageku di dunia atas sana dan kalau aku bertemu dengan dia... Akan aku seret dia dan pertemukan dengan okaa-sama. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada okaa-sama, paman."

Sirzech pun tersenyum saat mendengar tekad Lucina yang ingin mempersatukan Naruto dan Grayfia kembali "Jangan lupa kirim kabar setiap minggu-nya, Lucina-chan. Atau aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau ibumu itu menyeretmu kembali ke sini."

Lucina kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerja Sirzech dan kemudian tatapan Sirzech pun tertuju pada jendela di ruangannya 'Jadi kau mengirim klon untuk mengecek keadaan Lucina, eh Naruto. Cepat perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Grayfia. Lucina membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian berdua, Naruto."

Kembali pada Grayfia yang saat ini sedang duduk termenung di kasur kamarnya tempat dia memadu kasih dengan Naruto, pertahanannya pun runtuh dan air mata pun menetes dari kedua bola mata berwarna silvernya 'Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu... Tapi kenapa aku masih merasakan perasaan cinta padamu, Naruto-kun? Kenapa!!!'

-**_Back to Naruto_**, **_Ophis dan Great Red_**-

Naruto yang mendapatkan ingatan dari bunshinnya terlihat sedih saat melihat sendiri kebencian dari Grayfia pada dirinya dan bahkan putrinya sendiri mengira kalau dia membenci mereka berdua karena status mereka yang merupakan seorang iblis.

"Tou-sama..."

"Maaf aku melamun, Red." Balas Naruto yang sadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian dia menatap Ophis dan berkata dengan serius "Jadi di organisasi buatanmu, **_Khaos Brigade_**... Kau mencurigai ada seseorang yang ingin membebaskan kembali **_Trihexa_**?"

"Ya begitulah, tou-sama. Jadi aku mengawasi mereka dari jauh supaya mereka tidak benar-benar membangkitkan **_Trihexa _**kembali." Balas Ophis.

Naruto pun menghela nafas "Jujur, Ophis... Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau membuat organisasi gelap seperti itu bahkan Rizevim dan antek-anteknya merupakan anggota disana. Kalau saja kau tidak berjanji untuk mengawasi mereka, sudah aku habisi mereka satu persatu."

"Itu salah dia tou-sama." Balas Ophis dengan kesal sambik menunjuk Great Red dan itu membuatnya membalas tatapan Ophis dengan bingung karena dia sendiri masih bingung, salahnya ada dimana "Kau sudah membuat dua wilayah bagi kami di **_Dimensional Gap_**. Tapi si baka-Red ini selalu saja menerobos wilayahku dan bertingkah seolah dia tidak mempunyai salah sama sekali kepadaku."

"Kau ini ribet sekali sih cebol." Balas Great Red yang membuat Ophis geram dan menatapnya dengan sebal "Aku itu cuma numpang lewat saja, emang salah? Lagipula memangnya kenapa kau selalu saja marah kalau aku pergi ke tempatmu? Memangnya kau menyimpan apa disana? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Itu bukan urusanmu baka-Red!!! Urusi saja daerahmu sendiri." Balas Ophis dengan nada sewot. Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat dua makhluk ciptaannya ini selalu berseteru satu sama lain.

"Fokus, Red, Ophis."

"Maaf tou-sama."

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan berkata pada Great Red "Jadi bagaimana dengan misi yang aku berikan padamu Red?"

"Aku menemukannya, tou-sama." Balas Great Red dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya Tendo Kisaragi. Aku tidak tahu dia keturunan dari mendiang sahabatmu yang bernama Sasuke itu atau kakaknya yang bernama Itachi... Tapi dia membangkitkan **_Sharingan _**saat dia sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya dan membunuh mereka semua yang memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

"Kalau begitu awasi dia selalu Red. Jangan sampai dia jatuh ke sisi kegelapan." Balas Naruto dan Great Red menggangguk mengerti dan kemudian dia menatap Ophis dan berkata "Dan kau terus awasi mereka terutama Rizevim dan antek-anteknya Ophis. Dan berhati-hatilah... Aku tahu kau itu sama kuatnya dengan Red dan Trix, tapi mereka itu licik. Bisa saja mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkanmu, jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Aku mengerti, tou-sama. Terima kasih telah memperdulikanku."

Ophis pun pergi dan kembali ke organisasi miliknya **_Khaos Brigade_** dan Great Red pun kembali ke **_Dimensional Gap_**. Setelah itu dia pun membawa Raiser pulang ke rumahnya dan mengobatinya.

-**_Time Skip_**-

"Ugh, dimana aku?"

"Kau ada di kamarmu, Raiser-kun."

Mendengar suara Naruto, Raiser pun menatap tajam Naruto dan berkata "Buah macam apa itu tadi, Naruto-san? Kau mau membuatku mati ya? Rasanya badanku seolah hancur dari dalam."

"Maaf-maaf, aku lupa memberitahukanmu tentang buah itu Raiser-kun." Balas Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali tentang keadaan Raiser, membuatnya sedikit kesal "Buah itu adalah **_Chakra Fruit_**. Buah yang memungkinkan seseorang bisa menggunakan chakra."

"Tapi bukannya **_Chakra _**hanya bisa digunakan oleh bangsa **_Youkai_**?"

"Mungkin di era ini iya, tapi tidak di era shinobi." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Raiser terlihat bingung "Era shinobi adalah era dimana para manusia bisa memiliki dan menggunakan chakra. Itu karena leluhur kami juga memakan buah ini dan keturunannya bisa memiliki dan menggunakan chakra juga."

"Tapi kenapa mereka sekarang tidak bisa menggunakan chakra?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu akan hal itu. Yang aku tahu hanya aku aku dan keturunanku serta para **_Youkai _**yang mewarisi chakra dari teman-temanku para **_Bijuu _**atau **_Tailed Beast _**yang masih bisa menggunakannya."

"Jadi Akane juga bisa menggunakannya?"

"Tentu saja, karena dia adalah putriku."

"Dan apa Lucina juga bisa menggunakannya?"

"Huh..."

Naruto terlihat terkejut saat Raiser mengatakan itu. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Jadi kau sudah tahu ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga-nya sejak pertama kali aku tinggal disini. Aku dengar dari banyak orang di **_Underworld _**kalau ayah dari Lucina adalah seorang **_Unknown Variables _**yang membantu **_Underworld _**di **_Civil War_**. Kau merupakan manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sungguh langka di dunia ini. Kau yang bilang sendiri kan yang bisa menggunakan chakra hanya kau dan keturunanmu serta para **_Youkai_**? Jadi aku yakin kau adalah **_Unknown Variables_** yang sering kakakku dan **_Lucifer_**-sama maksud. Ditambah lagi tentang hubungan dekatmu dengan Grayfia-sama. Dan juga kalau dilihat-lihat warna mata Lucina berwarna biru laut dan secerah kau dan Akane." Balas Raiser dan itu membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, tatapan Raiser berubah menjadi serius dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Grayfia-sama dan Lucina? Apa karena kau membenci mereka karena status mereka adalah seorang iblis."

"Jangan katakan itu!!! Jika aku membenci ras kalian. Aku tidak akan membantu ras kalian dalam **_Civil War _**dan membantumu mencari jati dirimu saat ini." Teriak Naruto yang warna matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil berbentuk seperti mata rubah.

Raiser terlihat sedikit takut karena itu, tapi dia memberanikan diri dan dia pun berkata "Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku adalah pengecut dan orang yang brengsek!!! Itulah kenapa." Balas Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya "Aku seharusnya pergi dengan Grayfia dan membebaskan Akame berdua tapi karena kebrengsekanku... Aku malah meninggalkan Grayfia yang saat itu sedang mengandung Lucina karena aku takut dan tidak mau mengkhianati Akame."

"Dan apa yang aku dapat? Akame meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertama kami dan aku melihat Grayfia sangat membenciku bahkan putriku sendiri mengganggap aku membenci mereka berdua karena mereka adalah iblis."

Mendengar itu Raiser pun terlihat iba pada Naruto dan dia pun berkata dengan serius "Naruto-san, aku minta maaf karena harus membuka luka lamamu. Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Grayfia-sama dan Lucina. Lucina membutuhkan kalian berdua sebagai orang tua-nya dan Akane berhak tahu atas Lucina yang merupakan kakak-nya."

"Aku setuju dengan saranmu tapi kau tahu kan itu tidak akan semudah yang kita kira."

'Benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto-san? Tch, apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu Naruto-san.'

"Kau tidurlah, Raiser-kun. Besok pagi aku akan mulai melatihmu untuk menggunakan kekuatan chakramu. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita ini lain kali."

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Raiser dan menuju ke kamar putrinya yang saat ini masih terlihat sedang belajar.

"Eh, ada apa tou-chan kemari? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu."

Kemudian Naruto menatap Akane dengan serius dan berkata "Ada suatu hal yang aku ingin katakan padamu, Akane-chan. Hal yang sangat penting."

"Hal apa itu, tou-chan?" Tanya Akane yang sedikit gugup dan ketakutan karena dia takut kalau ayahnya sudah tahu dari gurunya kalau dia suka membaca buku novel ke sekolah dan membaca-nya saat dalam waktu pelajaran dimulai.

"Errr, sebenarnya-" Ucap Naruto yang terhenti sejenak dan kemudian dia pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan dengan mantap "Kau mempunyai seorang kakak, Akane-chan."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

silverbringer1:

Sebenernya yang bikin update lama bukan karena banyak fic sih tapi faktor kerja dan juga sibuk di dunia nyata.

Prayogo D Ageng:

Memang Lucina lebih tua tapi dia seumuran kok sama Raiser.

Hikari Syarahmia:

Iya. Kali-kali ane buat Raiser redemption fic meskipun entar ane buat dia agak snarky dan hostile ke Rias sama Issei. Kalo nonton HS DxD, tau lah apa yang ane maksud.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Devil Shinobi of the Phenex Family

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, Fate series dan Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi, Fate milik Nasuverse, Akame ga Kill adalah milik Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro.

Pair: Raiser Phenex x Uzumaki Akane(OC), Vali Lucifer x Lucina Lucifuge(OC), Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Uzumaki Naruto x Akame(Past), Otsutsuki Kurama x Tamamo no Mae, etc.

Chapter 3: Reunion

Pikiran Akane serasa blank saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia cukup tahu kalau dia itu adalah anak satu-satunya dari ayahnya dan mendiang ibunya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya bilang kalau dia mempunyai seorang kakak. Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Setelah itu, kedua mata Akane membulat sempurna dan dia pun berkata pada ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sudah menajam "Jangan bilang kalau kau berselingkuh dari kaa-chan saat kaa-chan mengandung-ku, tou-chan?"

Mendengar ayahnya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Akane pun mulai merasa emosi dan membuatnya berteriak "Jawab aku, tou-chan!!!"

"Tenanglah sedikit putriku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Akane terlihat terkejut saat mendengar cerita dari ayahnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya adalah old relic di masa lampau dan lalu dia bertemu ibunya di era selanjutnya setelah zamannya, ** _Era Shinobi _ **telah berakhir. Lalu setelah ibunya menjadi es karena duel-nya dengan wanita bernama Esdeath, ayahnya memutuskan mengembara dan pada akhirnya berhasil mencari seseorang yang bisa membebaskan ibunya tapi ayahnya harus terlibat masalah yang terjadi di sana, ** _Underworld Civil War_ **.

"Aku bertemu dengan dia yang saat itu masih berada di pihak musuh. Sosok yang aku cintai sama seperti ibumu dan juga sekaligus sosok ibu dari kakakmu yang bernama Lucina Lucifuge."

"Tunggu, tou-chan..." Balas Akane yang teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa putriku?"

"Err, apa sosok Lucina kakakku dan Lucina yang dimaksud Raiser-kun adalah orang yang sama?"

"Mereka memang adalah dua orang yang sama."

"Lanjutkan, tou-chan."

"Aku dan ibu dari kakakmu, Grayfia Lucifuge dekat dengan relatif cepat dan aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama kepada dia, sama seperti ibumu Akame-chan. Dan puncaknya adalah kami melakukan itu dan kau tahu hasilnya."

"Kakak. Lucina-nee..."

"Tepat." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku amat brengsek saat itu. Saat aku tahu kalau salah satu rekanku dalam ** _Civil War _ **berhasil membebaskan ibumu dari kurungan es Esdeath, aku bukannya membawa Grayfia juga yang sedang mengandung kakakmu dan menikahinya bersamaan dengan ibumu... Aku malah meninggalkannya. Membuatnya merawat kakakmu sendirian. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupku, putriku."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menengok nee-san, tou-chan?"

"Aku sering mengecek keadaannya, meskipun hanya menggunakan bunshin. Aku tidak bisa menengok dia lebih dekat karena aku tahu Grayfia sangat membenciku. Bahkan kalau aku muncul di hadapannya pun, aku tidak akan kaget kalau dia akan mencoba untuk membunuhku di tempat." Balas Naruto, membuat Akane bergidik ngeri saat mengetahui kebencian ibu dari kakaknya itu pada ayahnya "Kalau begitu tidurlah putriku. Besok aku akan mengajakmu menemui dia."

"Eh... Kau mengajak aku ke ** _Underworld_ **. Memangnya bisa ya tou-chan?"

"Kakakmu itu sudah menjadi ** _High Class Devil _ **seperti Raiser-kun. Jadi sekarang dia sudah tinggal disini demi mencari anggota peerage-nya."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi tou-chan. Kau sudah tahu dimana dia tinggal kan? Ayo kita pergi kesana kalau begitu." Balas Akane yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk menemui sosok kakaknya, Lucina "Aku tidak sabar untuk menemui Lucina-nee."

Tapi Naruto hanya menyentil dahi putrinya seperti yang sering dilakukan Sasuke dan berkata "Tidak, Akane-chan. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan dia setelah kau pulang dari sekolah. Sekarang tidurlah..."

"Baik, tou-chan." Balas Akane yang mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai menutupi badannya dengan selimut "Selamat malam, tou-chan."

"Selamat malam juga dan mimpilah yang indah, putriku yang manis." Balas Naruto yang mengecup kening putrinya. Dia pun keluar dari kamar Akane dan melihat Raiser yang bersender di sebelah pintu kamar Akane sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Balas Raiser singkat. Melihat Naruto mulai menjauh darinya, Raiser pun berkata "Apakah aku boleh ikut denganmu dan Akane untuk menemui Lucina, Naruto-san? Aku agak rindu dengan sosok Lucina."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil berjalan ke kamar dia dan mendiang Akame "Pastikan kerjaanmu selesai setelah jam sekolah putriku selesai. Kalau tidak, aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Akan aku usahakan."

Di sisi lain, Lucina yang tinggal di ** _Kuoh _ **harus dibuat menghela nafas frustasi karena harus menghadapi masalah yang cukup banyak saat dia sampai di dunia manusia. Pertama-tama, adik dari sosok yang dia anggap paman sangat membencinya karena dia tahu kalau dirinya adalah sahabat dari Raiser dan dia mengira kalau Lucina tidak pernah membantunya supaya Raiser membatalkan pertunangannya.

'Jangan salahkan aku, Rias. Aku sudah berusaha membantumu. Toh Raiser juga melakukan ini karena kita bangsa iblis memang jarang menghasilkan keturunan ** _Pure Breed _ **akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena tubuhmu yang suka kau umbar sana-sini itu.'

Kedua, ** _Pawn _ **Rias yang bernama Hyoudou Issei selalu saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatku jijik. Seolah dirinya hanyalah objek untuk memuaskan nafsu-nya saja.

'Kau bilang ** _Pawn_ ** milikmu itu lebih baik dari Raiser-kun, Rias. Tapi yang aku lihat adalah dia malah lebih buruk daripada Raiser-kun. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu dan masih respect atas statusku sebagai seorang wanita.'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucina?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Vali-kun." Balas Lucina pada sosok bernama Vali ini. Sosok pemuda tampan berwarna rambut perak terang dengan gaya jabrik dan mata berwarna hazel. Dia saat ini terlihat sedang mengenakan baju V-Neck berwarna hijau gelap dengan jaket kulit hitam berkerah tinggi di atas-nya. Dia juga memakai jeans berwarna merah jambu dengan rantai perak terkulai di atasnya dan celana kulit hitam dengan tiga pita melingkari betis kanannya, dan sepatu hitam dengan gesper berwarna hitam.

"Kau tahu kalau kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku kan, Lucina. Ingat, aku ini ** _Queen_ **-mu."

Memang benar kalau pria bernama Vali ini adalah ** _Queen _ **dari Lucina. Vali Lucifer, cucu dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer ini ditemukan oleh Sirzech Lucifer dan ibu dari Lucina, Grayfia Lucifuge setelah dia membuka kekuatan ** _Sacred Gear _ **miliknya yang bernama [**Divine Dividing**] untuk pertama kalinya dan membunuh ayahnya yang menyiksa ibunya tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Setelah hari itu, dia pun menjadi bodyguard dari Lucina karena Grayfia takut dan cemas kalau terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya yang merupakan ** _Half_ **-** _Blood Devil _ **akan dilukai oleh banyak orang yang tidak menyukai Lucina karena statusnya yang bukan seorang iblis berdarah murni. Vali menerimanya dan semakin lama hubungan dia dan Lucina semakin dekat. Bahkan dia menerima kalau dia menjadi ** _Queen _ **dari peerage Lucina yang baru saja menerima ** _Evil Pieces _ **miliknya. Tapi ada yang Lucina tidak sadari... Dia tidak menyadari kalau ** _Queen_ **-nya itu mencintainya, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya karena takut kalau itu akan menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Lucina dan dia masih ingin berfokus untuk membunuh kakeknya yang bernama Rizevim yang telah mempengaruhi ayahnya dan membuatnya menyakiti dia dan ibunya.

"Aaaahhhh!!!"

Teriak Lucina secara tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian dia menatap tajam Vali dan berkata "Berhenti memegang bokongku seenaknya, Vali-kun!!!"

"Jangan asal tuduh..." Balas Vali dengan nada bosan meskipun wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ketahuan ** _King_ **-nya "Kau tidak lihat aku memegang remote TV dari tadi."

'Perasaan kau baru saja memegangnya Vali-kun.' Batin Lucina sweatdrop saat melihat sifat ** _Queen_ **-nya itu "Hmm, Vali-kun..."

"Ada apa, Lucina?"

"Apa Ruval-ojii telah memberi kabar tentang Raiser-kun?" Tanya Lucina

"Dia belum memberi tahuku apapun tentang keberadaan Raiser." Jawab Vali dengan tenang meskipun ada rasa sedikit cemburu saat Lucina menanyakan keadaan Raiser. Dia tahu kalau Lucina itu sahabat dari Raiser dan juga dia berteman baik dengannya, tapi apa dia salah kalau merasa cemburu kalau gadis yang dia cintai menanyakan keberadaan orang lain dan itu adalah seorang pria seperti Raiser.

"Aku mengerti, Vali-kun. E-EPP!!!"

Lagi-lagi tangan Vali berulah lagi dan memegang bokong Lucina dan meremasnya, membuat wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan juga kesal.

"Bukannya aku sudah aku bilang padamu tadi jangan memegang bokongku seenaknya, eh Vali-kun."

"Err, Lu-Lucina... Bi-Bisa kita bicarakan ini baik-baik sebagai warna negara yang baik."

Vali panik saat melihat kemarahan ** _King_ **-nya dan mencoba membujuknya supaya amarahnya reda tapi saat melihat tangan ** _King_ **-nya sudah diselimuti es. Vali bertambah panik dan mencoba menjauh dari ** _King_ **-nya.

"Membekulah, Vali Lucifer!!!"

"Uaaaagggghhh..."

Dan tubuh sang ** _Hakuryuukou _ **terkuat sepanjang masa akhirnya dibekukan oleh Lucina. Naga yang bersemayam dalam ** _Sacred Gear _ **Vali dan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya hanya bisa mendengus saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada partnernya dan kembali pada acara tidurnya.

[**Dasar idiot**...]

-Keesokan harinya-

"Cepatlah sedikit, Raiser-kun. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Lucina-nee." Ucap Akane pada Raiser yang sedang melakukan closing pada toko buku milik Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ini hanya tersenyum saat melihat antusiasme dari putri keduanya tersebut.

"Sabar Akane. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakakmu." Balas Raiser yang sudah mengunci semua pintu dan railing door toko buku milik Naruto "Ayo kita pergi, Naruto-san."

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menemui seseorang dulu bersama kalian."

"Kemana?"

"Kalian juga akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Naruto kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat yang asing bagi Akane tapi bisa dilihat kalau ekspresi wajah Raiser telah memucat. Kenapa? Karena Raiser mengetahui kalau tempat yang Naruto datangi adalah markas ** _Grigori_ **, pusatnya tempat dimana para malaikat jatuh disana. Setelah itu ada orang yang menghampiri mereka bertiga dan Raiser tahu kalau dia adalah Azazel, gubernur dari fraksi malaikat jatuh. Membuatnya bertambah panik.

"Ah, lama tidak melihatmu Naruto. Aku senang melihatmu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Ucap Azazel memeluk salah satu sahabatnya itu

"Aku juga senang melihatmu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja Azazel." Balas Naruto yang turut membalas pelukan Azazel dan kemudian melepaskannya.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku ingin mengambil pedang milik mendiang istriku yang aku titipkan padamu." Ucap Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. Tidak seperti kebanyakan ** _Teigu _ **milik semua anggota ** _Night Raid _ **yang dihancurkannya setelah kematian mereka karena dianggapnya berbahaya. ** _Teigu _ **milik Akame yang bernama ** _Murasame_ **, dipegang olehnya bertahun-tahun setelah kematian Akame sebelum dia memberikannya pada Azazel yang berniat menghilang-kan racun yang berada di pedang terkutuk itu sebelum dirinya memberikannya pada Akane.

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar. Tunggulah sebentar, Naruto." Ucap Azazel yang pergi ke dalam lab-nya dan dia kembali dengan katana bergagang merah dan sarung berwarna merah "Aku harus akui kalau menghapus racun dalam pedang mendiang istrimu itu benar-benar sulit dan cukup lama, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu darimana mendiang istrimu itu mendapatkan pedang berbahaya seperti ini. Bahkan sekali goresan saja, kelinci percobaanku langsung tewas terkena racun pedang mendiang istrimu itu."

Melihat putrinya melihat ** _Murasame _ **yang ada di pegangannya dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus penasaran akan kekuatan katana milik ibunya itu, membuat Naruto menghampirinya dan menyodorkan ** _Murasame _ **di depan wajahnya "Ambillah..."

"E-Ehhhh..."

"Akane-chan, pedang ini adalah milik mendiang ibumu dan kau juga sudah belajar ** _Kenjutsu _ **sejak lama dariku. Aku pikir ini sudah waktunya aku memberikan ini kepadamu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau ini putriku dan Akame-chan. Yang berhak memegang ** _Murasame _ **dan menggunakannya adalah kau, putriku." Balas Naruto dan Akane mengambil ** _Murasame _ **dari tangan ayahnya.

"Arigatou tou-chan."

"Sama-sama, putriku."

Naruto langsung memeluk putrinya dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara tidak asing masuk ke lubang telinga-nya.

'Terima kasih telah memberikan ** _Murasame _ **pada putri kita, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut saat mengetahui kalau suara itu adalah suara dari mendiang istrinya. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan membalas 'Apapun untuk putri kita, Akame-chan.'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san? Kau terlihat melamun."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Raiser-kun." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Azazel dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Azazel. Aku akan menemui putri sulungku."

"Souka."

Azazel adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mengetahui tentang Naruto yang mempunyai putri selain Akane. Putrinya yang dia miliki bersama dengan ** _The Strongest Queen_ **, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Saat melihat Raiser yang juga ikut pergi bersama Naruto dan Akane, dia pun menghentikan pergerakan Naruto, Raiser dan Akane "Tunggu sebentar, Naruto."

"Ada apa, Azazel?"

"Pemuda yang ikut bersamamu dan putrimu— Dia iblis kan?"

Raiser terlihat terkejut saat Azazel mengetahui identitasnya sebagai iblis dan mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung kalau diharuskan untuk bertarung, meskipun sosok di hadapannya adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh sekalipun.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu."

"Huh..."

"Aku ingin melakukan suatu, sebuah rencana. Dimana aku akan membuat fraksi kami, fraksi malaikat dan fraksi iblis berdamai dan membuat suatu aliansi." Ucap Azazel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ada masalah dengan rencanaku itu"

"Jangan bilang kalau Kokabiel menentang rencanamu itu Azazel?"

"Begitulah..." Balas Azazel yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia membawa beberapa anak buahnya dan tidak pernah terlihat di ** _Grigori _ **sejak saat itu. Aku cemas dia akan melakukan hal yang buruk bahkan bisa membuat rencanaku hancur sebelum itu terjadi. Jadi kumohon Naruto, bantulah aku. Hentikan dia apapun yang terjadi. Bunuhlah dia kalau itu diperlukan Naruto."

"Hah, merepotkan. Tapi baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya kalau kau mau." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ini aku lakukan hanya karena kau adalah salah satu sahabatku dan karena jasamu yang telah membuat ** _Murasame _ **menjadi pedang yang aman bagi putriku. Aku tidak peduli dengan perdamaian atau semacamnya. Itu bukan urusanku lagi sekarang. Itu adalah keputusan dua insan generasi baru seperti kedua putriku dan Raiser-kun. Mereka ingin mewujudkan perdamaian atau menghancurkannya. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kedua putriku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi bisa hidup dengan tenang."

'Tou-chan...'

Azazel saat ini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Saat dia melihat Naruto untuk pertama kali. Dia melihat sosok yang mempunyai impian sepertinya yaitu perdamaian. Tapi semenjak kematian istrinya dan setelah dia tahu Grayfia mempunyai anak darinya, Naruto berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Dia sebenarnya agak menyesalinya tapi selama tidak ada yang mengusik Naruto dan keluarganya, dia cukup yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan dunia dan perdamaian yang akan dia bangun. Jadi dia tidak ada masalah akan hal itu.

'Aku harap tidak ada yang mengusik Naruto dan keluarganya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku yakin dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini atau mengubahnya kalau dia mau.'

Di kediaman Lucina dan Vali, terlihat Lucina menatap Vali dengan tatapan sebal dan Vali yang melihatnya terlihat risih saat ** _King_ **-nya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Bisa kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Lucina?"

"Aku akan berhenti melakukannya kalau kau bisa semenit saja menahan diri untuk tidak memegang bokongku seperti itu setiap waktu." Balas Lucina yang kemudian melanjutkan "Kau membuatku malu saat kita pergi ke supermarket barusan, kau tahu. Kalau kau melakukan itu saat kita cuma berdua saja, mungkin aku tidak akan marah kepadamu sampai seperti ini Vali-kun. Tapi kita dilihat oleh banyak orang, aku malu Vali-kun!!! Kau tahu kau melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan rivalmu itu Vali-kun. Bedanya, dia masih ada rasa takut dan cuma bisa melihat dadaku saja tidak sepertimu."

"Maaf..."

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Vali. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk mempermalukan orang yang dia cintai, tidak sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa selalu ada dorongan kepadanya untuk memegang atau meremas bokong milik Lucina. Dia tahu kalau dia terlihat kurang ajar tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dia sempat berfikir kalau ini adalah ulah ** _Albion _ **tapi ** _Albion _ **bilang itu bukan karena ulahnya

[**Itu karena obsesimu Vali**.]

'A-Apa?'

[**Rival kita mempunyai obsesi pada dada dan kau mempunyai obsesi terhadap pantat**.]

'Mana mungkin aku punya obsesi seaneh itu?'

[**Sekarang jawab aku Vali**.] Ucap ** _Albion_ ** pada partnernya itu [**Setiap kau melihat bokong milik _King_ **-**mu itu apa kau merasakan perasaan tertarik dan dorongan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada bokong _King_ **-**mu itu**?]

'Aku ti— Ya kau benar ** _Albion_ **.'

Vali mencoba menyangkal perkataan partnernya tapi mau tidak mau dia harus menyadari kalau yang dikatakan ** _Albion _ **memang ada benarnya. Setiap dia melihat bokong Lucina entah kenapa dia merasa terdorong untuk memegang atau meremasnya apalagi kalau Lucina sudah berteriak dengan nada erotis, entah kenapa dirinya serasa terangsang karena hal itu.

"Maaf Lucina. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Melihat raut wajah bersalah dari ** _Queen_ **-nya itu, Lucina hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku sebenarnya tidak marah padamu Vali-kun. Aku juga tidak tahu kau mempunyai fetish tentang bokong atau apa? Tapi aku ingin melihat situasi sebelum kau melakukan itu, Vali-kun. Kau harus lihat apakah kita sedang sendirian atau tidak. Lagipula kau ini kalau melakukan itu seenaknya saja. Kalau mau melakukan hal seperti itu, izin terlebih dahulu."

"Kau yakin akan mengizinkanku melakukan itu kalau aku menginginkannya, ** _King_ **-ku yang cantik dan manis?" Tanya Vali yang mendekati Lucina secara perlahan-lahan.

Lucina terlihat gelagapan dengan wajah memerah karena kesalahannya dalam bicara "Err— Mungkin..."

** _Tok_ **

** _Tok_ **

** _Tok_ **

"Sepertinya ada tamu, Vali-kun. Kalau begitu, aku buka pintunya dulu ya." Ucap Lucina yang tiba-tiba saja menjauhi Vali dan langsung menuju ke pintu rumahnya dan membukanya.

Dia cukup terkejut saat melihat sosok Raiser dan sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang entah kenapa saat melihatnya membuat hatinya terasa hangat seolah dia dan gadis itu sudah kenal sejak lama. Tapi yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah sosok pria yang berada di antara mereka berdua. Dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dia tahu siapa orang itu. Pria yang selalu ada di foto lama ibunya, sosok pria yang dirangkul manja oleh ibunya di dalam kumpulan album yang berisi foto-foto lama ibunya.

"Halo Lucina-chan, perkenalkan kalau aku adalah—"

** _Buaaaakkkk_ **

"Gaaaaakkkhhh"

Sosok Raiser dan gadis itu terkejut saat melihat Lucina menghajar perut dari pria yang berada di hadapannya dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai pria itu memuntahkan darah segar ke lantai apartemen tempat dia tinggal bersama Vali.

Gadis itu mencoba menolong sosok pria itu tapi Raiser menahannya "Hentikan, Akane. Biarkan mereka mengurus sendiri masalah mereka berdua."

"Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan ini." Balas sosok pria itu dan dia pun berkata "Kau kuat. Sama seperti ibumu, putriku."

Lucina yang mendengar itu langsung memukul-mukul dada sosok pria itu dan menangis "Ke-Kenapa? Ke-Kenapa kau baru memutuskan untuk mengunjungiku otou-sama!!!"

"Maafkan ayahmu yang brengsek dan pengecut ini, Lucina-chan." Balas Naruto yang sudah memeluk putrinya yang menangis terisak di pelukannya "Aku selalu saja mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu dan memelukmu saat itu juga karena kebencian ibumu kepadaku. Aku tidak mau kau terpaksa untuk memilihku atau ibumu, putriku."

"O-Otou-sama..."

Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Lucina dan dia melihat Akane yang terlihat gugup saat melihat Lucina "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Akane-chan."

"Err— Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Akane. Aku adalah—"

** _Greeppp_ **

"Salam kenal juga Akane-chan. Kau bisa memanggilku Lucina-nee atau onee-chan jika kau mau, imouto."

Akane menangis di dalam pelukan Lucina yang sudah memeluknya dan dia pun membalas pelukan kakaknya itu. Raiser pun tersenyum saat melihat interaksi kedua kakak beradik itu tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau Lucina telah melepaskan pelukannya pada adiknya dan menghampirinya

** _Plaaaaakkk_ **

Raiser terlihat menatap tajam Lucina akan hal ini tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku rasa aku juga pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tentu saja, tuan. Sudah berminggu-minggu kau menghilang dari rumahmu dan tidak mengabariku sama.sekali." Balas Lucina dengan nada jengkel dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir kalau aku ini sahabatmu, Raiser? Atau aku salah tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, baka. Kau adalah sahabatku yang sangat berharga." Ucap Raiser yang tangannya mulai memegang dua pundak sahabatnya meskipun entah kenapa Akane menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu "Hanya saja aku tidak mau menambah masalahmu. Masalahmu sudah cukup besar karena tuan putri manja itu. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalahmu lagi."

"Kau ini..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Raiser."

Mendengar suara Vali, Raiser menaikkan alisnya bingung karena entah kenapa meskipun dia berteman baik dengannya sama seperti Lucina. Raiser selalu merasa ada hal yang membuat Vali membencinya dan itu membuatnya berniat mencari tahu apa yang membuat Vali tidak menyukai-nya "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu juga, Vali."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto yang menajamkan pandangannya pada sosok Vali dan hal itu membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

'Sial!!! A-Ada apa ini? Ditatap olehnya saja seolah aku sedang bertarung dan dipermainkan oleh ** _Great Red_ **.'

[**Hati**-**Hati padanya Vali**. **Dia adalah sosok yang berbahaya**.]

"A-Apa?'

[**Dia adalah veteran yang pernah bertarung dalam _Great War_ **.]

'Kau serius?'

[**Aku serius Vali**. **Dia memang tidak muncul secara langsung dalam perang tersebut**. **Tapi dialah yang mengajarkan segel kepada Tuhan yang kemudian dia pakai untuk menyegelku**, ** _Ddraig_ **, dan ** _Trihexa_ **.] Balas ** _Albion _ **dan kemudian dia melanjutkan [**Ah**... **Intinya jangan macam**-**macam pada putrinya saat dia masih ada Vali**. **Atau dia bisa memaksaku mencari partner baru lagi**.]

Dan hal itu membuat Vali meneguk ludah karena perkataan ** _Albion_ **. Membuat Naruto semakin memicingkan tatapannya pada Vali "Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, anak muda. Kau siapa? Apa kau pacar putriku?"

'Aaaahh, Lucina!!! Bisa kau tolong aku disini!!!' Batin Vali yang sudah merasa ketakutan karena pandangan Naruto yang sudah semakin menajam.

"Otou-sama, dia itu ** _Queen_ **-ku. Namanya Vali Lucifer. Kumohon jangan membuatnya takut seperti itu." Ucap Lucina yang coba menyelematkan Vali dari amarah ayahnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi harus aku akui kalau ** _Queen_ **-mu ini agak mirip dengan pemuda kurang ajar yang suka memegang bokongmu seenaknya, putriku."

'Aku tamat jika dia tahu kalau pemuda yang dia maksud adalah aku.' Batin Vali yang wajahnya sudah memucat meskipun Naruto tidak menyadarinya tapi bisa dilihat kalau Raiser sedang menahan tawa karena hal itu, membuat Vali menatapnya dengan tajam.

Lucina yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kikuk karena perkataan ayahnya "Mana mungkin okaa-sama akan mengizinkan orang yang brengsek seperti itu untuk jadi anggota peerageku, otou-sama."

"Benar juga sih. Tidak mungkin Grayfia mengizinkan orang seperti itu menjadi anggota peerage putri kecil kami."

Lucina hanya cemberut saat Naruto memanggilnya putri kecil. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menatap Lucina dan Vali "Kalau begitu siapkan semua barang benda kalian."

"Untuk apa otou-sama?"

"Mulai sekarang, kau dan ** _Queen_ **-mu itu akan tinggal bersama kami."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengabari Sirzech nanti tapi aku akan minta dia untuk merahasiakannya dari ibumu. ** _Rikudou _ **tahu apa yang akan ibumu lakukan kalau dia tahu kau tinggal denganku, Lucina-chan." Potong Naruto, membuat yang lain kebingungan tentang siapakah sosok ** _Rikudou _ **yang disebut oleh Naruto. Bahkan ** _Albion _ **tidak tahu siapakah sosok yang disebut Naruto ini meskipun dia sudah hidup sejak masa ** _Great War _ **berlangsung "Memangnya kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku dan adikmu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Setelah itu mereka membereskan barang-barang milik Lucina dan Vali. Tapi karena terlalu banyak, Naruto pun terpaksa menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai ** _Master Fuinjutsu_ ** seperti Minato yang merupakan ayahnya dan kakek dari Lucina dan Akane serta Jiraiya yang merupakan master-nya dan juga sosok ayah angkat-nya. Membuat Lucina kagum saat melihat kemampuan ayahnya. Saat dia menanyakan apakah dia bisa melakukan hal yang Naruto lakukan, Naruto pun bilang kalau dia bisa melakukannya karena dia mempunyai kemampuan chakra seperti dirinya, Raiser dan juga adiknya. Dia juga berkata kalau dia harus berlatih dengan giat sebelum dia bisa menggunakannya seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto memang tidak peduli akan perdamaian lagi. Mau perdamaian abadi akan terjadi atau dunia akan hancur, dia tidak akan peduli lagi karena itu bukanlah urusannya lagi. Tapi Naruto melihat bahwa Raiser, Lucina, Akane dan Vali mempunyai kemampuan dan potensi untuk mewujudkannya. Karena hal itulah, dia memutuskan untuk melatih mereka sampai saat itu tiba. Hari di mana mereka berempat akan memutuskan kalau mereka akan menyelamatkan dunia ini atau menghancurkannya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mereka berempat.

'Raiser, iblis yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi klan Phenex dan juga chakra yang lumayan besar meskipun tidak sebesar aku, Akane dan Lucina. Lucina dan Akane, kedua putriku yang mempunyai kapasitas chakra yang besar karena mereka mewarisi darah Uzumaki dariku dan juga kemampuan bertarung dari ibu mereka. Vali, sang ** _Hakuryuukou _ **yang mewarisi darah keluarga ** _Maou Lucifer _ **terdahulu. Menarik, menarik... Kita akan lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan di waktu yang akan datang nanti. Menyelamatkan dunia ini atau menghancurkannya.'

-To Be Continued-

AN: Hallo semuanya... I'm done with this shit. Setelah mengalami Writer Block selama berbulan-bulan, akhirnya ane up juga ini fic. Maaf kalau chapter ini agak trash karena kalian gak suka sifat Vali dan Naruto yang agak OOC apalagi sifat Naruto yang "I dont care with peace" attitude. Tapi tetap saja ane butuh asupan review biar fic ini tetap hidup. Jadi, I count on you about that alright?

-The World Arcana-

Chapter 4 preview:

"Aku menantangmu, Hyoudou Issei!!!"

"Jangan bodoh. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan ini untuk mengambil kembali gadis yang dengan mudahnya mencoba memberikan keperawannya tanpa pikir panjang."

"Kau lemah, Hyoudou Issei. Kau terlalu bergantung pada Boosted Gear-mu itu tidak seperti Vali."

"Kita lihat dia masih akan menerimamu meskipun kau tidak bisa menggunakan Boosted Gear lagi selama 1 minggu ini atau tidak, Hyoudou Issei. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu minggu depan."

Review:

Prayogo D Ageng:

20 tahunan sih dan umur Lucina dan Akane cuma beda 5 tahun doang.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Devil Shinobi of the Phenex Family

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, Fate series dan Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah cerita fic ini saja. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD adalah milik Ichiei Ishibumi, Fate milik Nasuverse, Akame ga Kill adalah milik Takahiro dan Tetsuya Tashiro.

Pair: Raiser Phenex x Uzumaki Akane(OC), Vali Lucifer x Lucina Lucifuge(OC), Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Uzumaki Naruto x Akame(Past), Otsutsuki Kurama x Tamamo no Mae, etc.

Chapter 4: The Rematch

Raiser Phenex dan Vali Lucifer, dua pemuda yang mengganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival terlihat sedang bertarung untuk membuktikan kemampuan mereka. Tidak seperti dulu, Vali yang biasanya mendominasi dan memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Raiser tapi kali ini dia harus mengalami kenyataan pahit saat Raiser yang telah dilatih Naruto Uzumaki selama berbulan-bulan selama dia tinggal dan bekerja di rumah keluarga Uzumaki berhasil mengalahkannya. Apalagi Raiser selalu berhasil mengecohnya setiap dia ingin menyentuhnya untuk melakukan _**Divide**_, karena dia selalu bertukar dengan klon-nya membuat kemampuan _**Sacred Gear**_-nya tidak efektif dan hanya bisa mengandalkan _**Demonic Power **_-nya yang setara dengan dengan Raiser, belum lagi ditambah kemampuan barunya yang juga dimiliki Lucina dan adiknya. Akane, yaitu _**Chakra**_. Membuat dia harus menerima kekalahan pertama dari 400 duel yang mereka telah lakukan.

"Sepertinya aku menang, _**Hakuryuukou**_."

"Jangan senang dulu kau, Raiser. Aku akan menang lain kali, kau lihat saja."

"Aku akan tunggu saat itu tiba Vali." Balas Raiser. mereka berdua saat ini sedang duduk beristerahat di bangku dekat tempat mereka berempat sering berlatih. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan _**Sekiryuutei**_, Vali?" tanya Raiser

"Tentu saja sudah. tapi dia mengecewakanku," jawab Vali sambil menghela nafas. Wajar kalau dia kecewa, soalnya dia sudah pernah mendengar dari partnernya yang bernama _**Albion**_, tentang pertarungan hidup dan mati antara **Sekiryuuyei **melawan **Hakuryuukou**, yang telah berlangsung selama berabad-abad dan juga sangat dahsyat. Jadi wajar saja saja jika pertemuannya dengan rivalnya akan bisa memuaskan gairah Lucifer yang haus akan pertarungan dalam dirinya. Namun, dia harus menelan pahitnya pil kekecewaan saat tahu kalau **Sekiryuutei **masa kini adalah seorang yang kelewat mesum. Bahkan dalam pertarungan, dia hanya memikirkan dada wanita. Tak hanya itu, ia juga cepat puas dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang ini sehingga membuat dirinya ogah melawan sang kaisar naga merah itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Raiser bingung.

"Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan duel abadi kita dan kerjaannya malah melihat dada semua cewek cantik yang menarik di matanya. Terutama yang berdada besar seperti Rias Gremory, _**Queen**_-nya yang bernama Akeno Himejima itu dan juga Lucina."

"Kau bilang begitu tapi kau juga sama saja, kau tahu. Bukannya kau selalu memegang bokong Lucina seperti itu bongkahan daging yang lembut dan nikmat. Setelah kau tinggal disini saja kau masih bisa menahan diri. Kalau tidak, kau bisa dihabisi Naruto-san."

"Hei! Tapi aku masih bisa serius kalau bertarung dibandingkan dengan dia." Balas Vali tidak terima meskipun wajahnya telah memerah karena sindiran Raiser. "Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa kalah dengan bocah seperti dia, Raiser,"

"Aku akui kalau sewaktu aku melawannya waktu itu, aku terlalu sombong dan meremehkannya. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Raiser, Vali pun menaikkan alisnya dan berkata. "Kau berkata seolah kau akan bertarung dengannya lagi, Raiser."

"Sebentar lagi ada pertemuan para iblis muda. Aku berencana akan meminta set _**Evil Piece **_yang baru pada _**Beelzebub**_-sama. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menantang dan mengalahkan Hyoudou terlebih dahulu. Sebagai bukti kalau aku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan aku sudah cukup matang untuk mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai _**King **_yang benar kali ini."

"Ah, semoga beruntung akan hal itu Raiser. Kalau begitu istirahatlah, sudah giliranku menjaga toko buku ayah mertua," Ujar Vali dengan sangat pede, sampai-sampai hampir membuat sang lawan bicara muntah.

"Kau terlalu kepedean dan narsis, _**Ketsuryuukou**_,"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, _**Yakitori **_brengsek!"

Di sisi lain, tepatnya Lucina Lucifuge yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan sang adik, Uzumaki Akane. pulang dari sekolahnya harus terhenti karena kemunculan Rias Gremory dan para anggota peerage-nya.

"Mau apa kau muncul dihadapan putri pembantu semacam aku ini, Gremory?" Sapa Lucina dengan sarkasme yang sangat terlihat

Rias yang mendengar itu menaikkan alis-nya karena nada bicara Lucina. Biasanya nada bicara Lucina agak sopan dan lembut saat bicara padanya karena dia adalah adik dari Sirzech, sosok yang dihormati Lucina tapi kali ini... Penuh dengan sarkasme dan dia juga rasa Lucina memperlihatkan ekspresi malas untuk berurusan dengannya.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan kalau akan ada pertemuan para iblis muda di _**Underworld**_, Lucina. Aku juga tidak sudi untuk bertemu dengan pengkhianat sepertimu."

"Kau membuang-buang waktu saja. Paman Sirzech sudah memberitahuku tentang hal ini jadi apa yang kau katakan itu menurutku sia-sia saja." Balas Lucina dan kemudian dia menatap Issei dengan tajam "Dan lepaskan pandangan tidak bermoral-mu itu dari dada adikku, Hyoudou. Atau jangan salahkan aku kalau _**King**_-mu itu atau binatang yang bersemayam di _**Sacred Gear**_-mu itu harus mencari _**Sekiryuutei **_yang baru."

"Kau mengancamku?" Tanya Hyoudou Issei, sang _**Sekiryuutei **_yang tidak terima akan ancaman yang diujarkan Lucina.

"Itu bukan ancaman, Hyoudou. Itu adalah janji dari seorang Uzumaki, sangat pantang bagi kami untuk menarik kata-katanya kembali," Balas Lucina dengan penekanan. Dia juga memberikan tatapan tajam dipenuhi _**Killing Intenst **_yang cukup besar pada _**Sekiryuutei**_, Hyoudou Issei membuatnya tanpa sadar mundur ke belakang karena merasakan langsung efek dari _**Killing Intent **_yang diberikan Lucina.

[**Jangan bilang kalau**—]

'Kau kenapa _**Ddraig**_? Kenapa dari nada suaramu, kau terlihat panik?'

[**Turuti perkataan dia**, **aibo**. **Jangan buat mereka marah**. **Mereka berdua adalah anak dari **'**dia**'. **Aku bisa merasakannya**.]

'Dia?'

[**Dia yang mengalahkan dan hampir membunuh kami berdua**, **aku dan **_**White**_-_**One**_. **Dan dia juga yang mengajarkan segel yang kemudian dipakai Tuhan untuk menyegel aku**, _**Albion **_**dan **_**Trihexa**_. **Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto**. **Dan kalau dua gadis ini benar**-**benar anaknya dan kau masih tidak menyerah juga soal ini**. **Kita berdua akan benar**-**benar tamat**, **aibo**."

'Shit...'

"Tch, menjijikkan. Kau membenci Raiser-kun karena kau bilang sifatnya menjijikkan kan Gremory. Tapi _**Pawn**_-mu itu lebih menjijikkan daripada Raiser-kun. Kalau tidak salah dia mengatakan keperawananmu adalah miliknya kan saat dia mencoba menyelamatkanmu dari Raiser-kun, iya kan? Tanpa interupsi dari ibuku juga kau sudah telah bercinta dengan _**Pawn**_-mu itu seperti hewan liar. Rias," Ucap Lucina dengan seringai mengejek dan jijik pada wajahnya.

"Kau—"

"Ayo kita pergi saja Akane-chan. Aku jadi tidak mood untuk makan ramen di tempat favorit kita setelah melihat seorang yang hypocrite seperti mereka berdua." Ucap Lucina pada Akane, mengabaikan amarah dari Rias "Mau kau marah padaku karena apapun, aku sudah tidak begitu peduli lagi Gremory. Kau bukan siapa-siapapun bagiku lagipula. Bagiku, kau hanyalah keluarga dari ketiga sosok yang aku hormati. Lord dan Lady Gremory serta paman Sirzech. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Cam-kan itu baik-baik, Rias Gremory."

"Sepertinya dia sudah mencapai batasnya, huh." Ucap Yuuto Kiba, _**Knight **_dari Rias Gremory saat melihat kepergian Lucina dan Akane.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Yuuto?"

"Ayolah buchou, kau pasti bercanda. Kau masih tidak paham juga?" Balas Yuuto Kiba pada sang _**King**_ "Aku dengar dari Koneko dan Akeno-senpai kalau dulu kau sangat dekat dengan Lucina-san. Tapi hanya karena kau mengetahui kalau dia adalah sahabat dari Raiser-san, kau melempar semua hubunganmu dengan dia dan mengubahnya menjadi perasaan benci, bahkan mengganggapnya seperti musuh bebuyutanmu sendiri. Aku pernah menguping pembicaraan mereka buchou! Dan Lucina-san terlihat membujuk Raiser-san untuk menghentikan pertunangannya denganmu tapi dia menolaknya. Jadi kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan Raiser-san bukan dia. Dia sudah kehilangan sahabatnya dan kau malah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tentu saja dia mencapai batas kesabarannya, buchou. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Akane yang melihat kakaknya berjalan di depannya pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, onee-chan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja imouto." Balas Lucina yang kemudian melanjutkan "Aku sungguh lega bisa mengatakan itu semua setelah aku terus menahannya di dalam hatiku cukup lama."

"Onee-chan..."

"Ada apa imouto?"

"Apa benar sifat Raiser-kun seperti itu?"

"Dulu memang dia itu brengsek sama seperti bocah mesum yang melihat dadamu itu Akane tapi dia sudah berubah kok. Aku bisa merasakannya." Balas Lucina yang kemudian menyeringai dan berkata "Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau menyukai Raiser-kun ya?"

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini onee-chan? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menyukai Raiser-kun."

"Kenapa kau cemburu saat aku memeluknya waktu kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Ack..."

Melihat adiknya mulai salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah, Lucina pun berkata "Dan aku rasa Raiser-kun juga mempunyai perasaan kepadamu, imouto?"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku juga kurang pasti. Tapi dari sikapnya kepadamu, dia memang menunjukkan kalau dia mulai jatuh hati padamu, adikku yang manis."

"Aku harap kau benar onee-chan," Balas Akane yang kemudian membatin 'Karena aku juga mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya.'

-_**Time Skip**_-

Malam harinya, Lucina, Vali dan Raiser tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke _**Underworld **_untuk menghadiri pertemuan para iblis generasi muda. Raiser juga telah memberikan kabar pada kakaknya bahwa dia akan kembali ke _**Underworld **_meskipun dia tidak akan disana untuk waktu yang lama.

"Onee-chan, apa kau serius akan mengajakku?" Tanya Akane dengan sedikit takut. Pasalnya, dia bukanlah seorang iblis seperti kakaknya. Dia takut kalau para iblis di sana tidak akan menyukai kehadirannya dan sang kakak yang akan kena imbasnya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau ini adikku, jadi kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi aku kan bukan iblis seperti kalian?"

"Ayah kita ini pernah ke _**Underworld **_dan tinggal disana bahkan membuat salah satu sosok penting disana hamil."

"Uhuk, uhuk..."

Lucina, Raiser dan Akane pun tertawa setelah melihat Naruto tersedak minumannya sendiri karena perkataan putri sulungnya itu. Akane yang mendengar itu pun berkata "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu onee-chan."

"Kau juga bantu aku melindungi adikku saat kita berada disana, Raiser-kun."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Raiser yang menaikkan alisnya akan perkataan sahabatnya itu "Bukannya kau cukup kuat untuk melakukannya sendiri."

"Ikuti saja perintahku, tuan. Dan jangan membantah." Balas Lucina yang menunjuk-nunjuk dada Raiser.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berkata "Kalau begitu tolong jaga diri kalian baik-baik disana, terutama kalian berdua. Lucina-chan, Akane-chan. Dan, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Maaf otou-sama." Balas Lucina dan kemudian dia memegang tangan ayahnya dan berkata "Tapi kau juga harus ikut."

"Tunggu dulu, Luci—"

Tapi Naruto terlambat, lingkaran sihir milik Lucina telah terbentuk dan mengirimkan dia dan putrinya itu ke _**Underworld**_. Tempat dia memadu kasih dengan ibu dari sang anak sulung, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Kalau begitu pegang tanganku, Akane."

"Arigatou, Raiser-kun."

Melihat kepergian Raiser dan Akane, Vali pun mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya. "Tch, kenapa aku jadi ditinggal begini sih. Kalau aku pergi belakangan dengan Lucina kan, aku bisa memegang bokongnya sebentar," Umpat Vali dengan pemikiran nistanya.

Kembali dengan Lucina yang pergi duluan bersama dengan sang ayah. Mereka saat ini telah sampai di tujuan, dan Lucina bisa melihat kalau sudah banyak sekali sosok iblis muda yang datang. Rias yang mewakili keluarga Gremory, Sona yang mewakili keluarga Sitri, Ravel yang mewakili keluarga Phenex menggantikan sang kakak yang memberikan bidaknya sebelum kepergiannya, Sairaorg yang mewakili keluarga Bael, Seekvaira yang mewakili keluarga Agares, Diadora yang mewakili keluarga Astaroth dan Zephyrdol yang mewakili keluarga Glaysa-Lebolas.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Lucina-chan," Balas Sirzech Lucifer. Matanya beralih ke pria yang datang bersama dengan gadis yang ia anggap keponakannya itu. "Na-Naruto..."

"Yo, Sirzech..."

_**Buaaaaakkkk**_

Semua orang dibuat terkejut saat melihat pemimpin tertinggi mereka menghampiri sosok manusia yang muncul bersama dengan anak tunggal dari _**Queen of Annihilation **_dan menghajarnya tepat di wajahnya, membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar.

"Aku rasa, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Naruto." Balas Sirzech dengan dingin "Kau menghamili Grayfia dan meninggalkannya. Apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Akame-san saat itu tapi apa hal yang kau lakukan itu sepadan dengan hal yang kau terima?"

"Tidak, itu tidak sepadan Sirzech." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Ajuka memang berhasil membebaskan Akame dari penjara es yang dibuat Esdeath. Tapi, Akame hanya bisa bertahan beberapa tahun karena sudah terlalu lama membeku disana, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah karena hal itu. Tapi dia masih menahan diri dan pada akhirnya, dia meninggal setelah melahirkan putri kami, Uzumaki Akane. Adik satu-satunya dari Lucina."

Sirzech yang mendengar itu terlihat sedih akan nasib yang di alami sahabatnya meskipun sahabatnya itu telah menyakiti hati sosok gadis yang dulu dia cintai sebelum dia bertemu dengan istrinya dan menikah sekaligus mempunyai anak yang manis dan tampan sepertinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud Naruto..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sirzech. Harusnya aku yang malah berterima kasih padamu karena telah merawat Grayfia dan putri kami Sirzech."

"Heh, itu bukan masalah. Lucina sudah aku anggap sebagai keponakanku sendiri dan meskipun aku mencintai Grayfia dulu, aku sudah mengganggapnya seperti adikku atau kakakku sendiri sekarang. Duduklah Naruto dan juga kau duduk di bangku yang disediakan, Lucina."

"Bisa kau tunggu sebentar, oji-sama? Ada orang yang aku tunggu saat ini."

"Siapa itu, Lucina-chan?"

"Aku yang dimaksud Lucina, _**Lucifer**_-sama," Balas Raiser yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir klan Phenex bersama dengan Akane.

Banyak orang terutama Rias, tidak percaya atas perubahan dari Raiser selama beberapa bulan dua tinggal bersama dengan Naruto. Rambut jabrik-nya tidak terlihat, tapi yang ada hanyalah rambut lurus yang tersisir rapi(Seperti gaya rambut Gilgamesh di _**Fate**_/_**Stay Night **_rute _**Unlimited Blade Works**_), baju berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna merah terbuka dengan lengan panjang sekaligus celana jeans, dan juga seringai arogan yang biasanya dia tampilkan tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah pandangan penuh kalkulasi yang Raiser berikan terutama pada para _**High Class Devil **_generasi muda seperti Rias, Sona, Sairaorg dan terutama Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan sosok yang mengalahkannya beberapa bulan silam.

"Raiser-kun..."

"Onii-sama!"

'Ravel...' Batin Raiser yang melepas genggaman tangannya pada Akane saat melihat sang adik bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari ke arahnya. Raiser pun membalas pelukan Ravel saat sang adik memeluknya dengan erat seolah dia tidak ingin sang kakak pergi lagi "Lama tidak bertemu, Ravel. Aku rasa kau sudah menjadi _**King **_yang hebat sekarang."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu onii-sama."

"Tidak masalah. Aku yakin kau akan melampauiku dan menjadi heiress yang akan berhasil mengharumkan nama klan Phenex, Ravel?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku memberikan set _**Evil Pieces**_-ku, aku bukan hanya memberikan seluruh anggota peerage-ku dan juga jabatanku sebagai _**King**_. Tapi juga sebagai heiress dari klan Phenex, menggantikanku. Seperti kakak kita, aku juga sudah tidak tertarik menjadi heir dari klan Phenex. Tanggung jawabnya menurutku terlalu besar."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini, onii-sama?"

"Kau tidak sendirian, Ravel. Ada okaa-san, otou-san, aku dan Ruval-niisama serta para anggota klan Phenex lain yang akan membantumu." Balas Raiser dan kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya pada adiknya itu "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, onii-sama." Balas Ravel dan itu membuat sang kakak mengusap-ngusap rambutnya dan itu membuatnya menatap Raiser dengan sebal. Kemudian dia menatap Akane dan berkata "Err—Apa kau pacar dari kakak?"

Hyoudou Issei yang mendengar hal itu terlihat akan mengatakan hal-hal yang memberatkan Raiser dan membuat Akane ragu akan perasaanya pada Raiser tapi tatapan tajam yang diberikan Lucina membuat bocah _**Pawn **_mesum nan laknat__dari keluarga Gremory itu ketakutan dan memilih untuk diam.

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku, Ravel. Dia hanyalah anak dari sosok yang telah merubahku jadi seperti ini. Sosok yang mengajariku sebagai petarung yang lebih tangguh dan juga mengajariku ajaran tentang hidup juga."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau benar, aku sudah mengakuinya dan menerimanya sebagai calon kakak iparku."

Wajah Raiser dan Akane terlihat memerah dan Raiser pun menyentil dahi adiknya dan berkata "Kau masih terlalu dini untuk memikirkan tentang itu gaki."

"Hmfft..."

"Jadi Raiser-kun, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sirzech tapi Raiser tahu kalau pemimpinnya ini merasakan kecemasan di hatinya karena kemunculannya.

'Jadi dia pikir aku masih berniat menjadikan adiknya itu jadi kekasihku kembali? Cuih, aku tidak sudi.' Batin Raiser dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya berpikiran, bagaimana kalau aku mengadakan rematch dengan _**Sekiryuutei**_."

"Apa rencanamu melakukan itu Phenex?" Balas Issei yang mendengar perkataan Raiser dan dia pun melanjutkan "Apa kau berencana merebut buchou lagi? Jangan bercanda, brengsek! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Kau itu sungguh lucu, Hyoudou. Sungguh lucu." Balas Raiser, membuat Issei men-summon [**Boosted Gear**] miliknya "Kau kira aku melakukan ini demi dia? Kau yang seharusnya jangan bercanda. Aku tidak sudi untuk merebut orang yang dengan mudahnya memberikan keperawannya pada orang lain hanya demi bisa keluar dari pertunangan yang dilakukan kedua orang tua kami. Lagipula, maaf sekali ya _**Sekiryuutei**_. Aku sewaktu itu masih melanjutkan pertunangan itu karena aku tidak mau membuat keluargaku malu karena tiba-tiba saja aku membatalkan pertunangan itu padahal aku bisa saja membatalkan pertunangan itu dan membiarkan _**Lucifer**_-sama, Zeoticus-ojisama dan Venelana-obasama menanggung malu atas perbuatan putri mereka itu. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak peduli dengan Rias lagi. Karena aku telah mencintai seorang. Bahkan aku rela membebaskan para anggota peerageku dari belenggu diriku yang brengsek dulu demi dia."

"Lalu kenapa kau?"

"Hanya mencoba kekuatan baruku, Hyoudou." Balas Raiser dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kalau aku menang, tolong kabulkan permintaanku _**Lucifer**_-sama. Tapi tenang saja permintaanku itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan adikmu itu. Bisa dibilang permintaanku hanyalah permintaan pribadiku saja."

"Aku mengerti, Raiser-kun."

"Hei, tunggu dulu Raiser!"

"Ada apa lagi, _**Sekiryuutei**_?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku yang menang?"

"Kalau kau yang menang, aku akan memberikanmu ini." Balas Raiser yang menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Issei.

"Buku itu kan—"

"Buku _**Icha**_-_**Icha**_:_** Poisoned Maelstrom**_. Buku terbaru dari serial _**Icha**_-_**Icha **_terbaru. Aku yang sekarang tidak begitu menyukai-nya, jadi kalaupun kau menang sekalipun. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu untuk meringankan kantungku."

"Kalau begitu tantanganmu kuterima, Phenex."

'Bodoh. Kau terkena jebakanku, _**Sekiryuutei**_," Batin Raiser sambil menyeringai. Dia sebenarnya ingin menertawai sifat Issei yang kelewat mesum ini. Serius? Di mana sebenarnya otak dari Pawn Rias ini berada? Mungkin di selangkangan. Begitu mudahnya bocah ini terpancing hanya dengan sebuah buku porno.

-_**Time Skip**_-

"Kalau begitu semoga beruntung, Raiser."

"Terima kasih, _**Ketsuryuukou**_."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _**Yakitori **_brengsek."

"Kalau begitu berhenti meremas-remas bokong Lucina, idiot." Balas Raiser yang melihat Lucina sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah karena takut ayahnya dan adiknya akan mencoba membunuh Vali kalau mereka sampai tahu hal ini "Kalau saja, Naruto-san tidak sedang pergi dan memperkenalkan Akane pada penduduk _**Underworld **_yang dia kenal. Sudah habis kau disini, Vali."

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku tentang hal menyedihkan itu, Phenex."

"Semoga beruntung, Raiser." Ucap Lucina yang mencium pipi Raiser dan membuat Vali panik karena takut kalau ketakutannya akan terbukti "Tidak usah risih seperti itu, aku mencium pipimu karena kau adalah sahabatku. Yang ini adalah milik seseorang lagipula."

Melihat Lucina menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, Raiser pun berkata "Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Ya. Akane-chan mencintaimu, sama seperti yang kau rasakan Raiser-kun. Meskipun kau masih sering menutup-tutupinya." Balas Lucina dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku menyetujui hubungan kalian ini, Raiser-kun. Jadi cepat kalahkan bocah naga brengsek disana dan coba terus teranglah pada adikku tentang perasaanmu."

"Terima kasih, Lucina," balas Raiser yang mulai dikirimkan ke arena pertarungan, tapi sebelum itu dia berkata "Omong-omong, kau harus menceritakan juga tentang perasaanmu pada Lucina, Vali. Aku capek kau menatapku dengan tatapan cemburu terus setiap Lucina berbicara denganku."

Wajah Vali dan Lucina terlihat memerah dan Vali pun berkata dengan kesal "Sialan kau, _**Yakitori **_brengsek!"

Raiser pun dikirimkan ke arena pertarungan dan dia melihat bahwa Issei sudah menunggu dia disana dengan tatapan bosan. Setelah itu Souji Okita, _**Knight **_terkuat _**Underworld **_dan salah satu bidak dari Sirzech pun muncul di tengah mereka berdua saat melihat mereka berdua akan bertarung.

"Bagus, kalian berdua telah muncul. Kalian berdua akan bertarung disini sampai salah satu dari kalian tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi. Dan jangan lupa, kalau kalian dilarang untuk saling membunuh di tempat ini. Kalau salah satu dari kalian berniat melakukan itu, maka aku dan rekanku Beowulf akan menghentikan pertandingan ini dan yang mencoba melakukan itu akan aku diskualifasi. Apa kalian paham?"

"Tentu saja, Okita-san. Tidak ada untungnya juga aku membunuh dia. Bisa-bisa aku membuat relasi keluargaku dan keluarga _**Lucifer**_-sama hancur."

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa mulai pertarungannya."

Dan saat Souji Okita meninggalkan lapangan pertarungan, Issei langsung melakukan serangan demi serangan yang bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh Raiser "Hanya segitu saja kekuatanmu _**Sekiryuutei**_? Pantas saja Vali kecewa padamu," ucap Raiser berusaha memprvokasi Issei

"Jangan meremehkanku, brengsek! _**Dragon Shot**_!"

Dengan timing yang tepat, Raiser berhasil menghindari _**Dragon Shot **_dari Issei "Sepertinya kau meleset, _**Sekiryuutei**_. Kau pikir aku akan menerima seranganmu itu head on kaya orang idiot, seperti dulu? No thanks."

[**Boost**][**Boost**][**Boost**]

[**Boost**] [**Boost**][**Boost**]

[**Boost**][**Boost**][**Boost**]

[**Explosion**!]

"Kau sepertinya sudah serius, huh? Kalau begitu kemarilah, Hyoudou. Dan serang aku dengan sekuat tenaga kalau kau bisa."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Phenex." Balas Issei yang melesat ke arah Raiser yang terlihat diam saja dan membuat Akane yang melihat Issei akan melesatkan pukulannya ke badan Raiser cemas.

"Raiser-kun!"

_**Boooooommmm**_

"Heh, pasti dia sudah tamat." Ucap Rias Gremory yang terlihat puas bahwa sang _**Pawn **_berhasil mengalahkan Raiser dan dia tidak perlu menggunakan _**Balance Breaker **_miliknya.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah hanya karena ini, Gremory. Kau terlalu meremehkanku," ucap Raiser yang terlihat tepat menahan pukulan Issei yang sudah diperkuat berkali-kali lipat dengan satu tangan saja saat asap yang menutupi Issei dan Raiser mulai menipis dan pada akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Issei langsung menjauh dari Raiser dan menggunakan _**Balance Breaker**_-nya. Raiser yang tahu _**Balance Breaker **_masih belum sempurna dan dia belum memperkuat dirinya sehingga dia sampai batasnya setelah 10 detik dia menggunakan mode ini, sama seperti saat dia melawannya untuk pertama kali.

"Heh, sepertinya kau berada di zona nyaman-mu ya Hyoudou."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah mengalahkanku, kau tidak berusaha untuk memperkuat dirimu. Kau masih stuck di masa lalu. Bahkan batas _**Balance Breaker **_milikmu masih saja 10 detik seperti saat waktu kita bertarung untuk pertama kali. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau pikir, setelah mengalahkanku... Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengalahkanmu," balas Raiser dengan nada kecewa "Aku dulu bahkan sampai sekarang selalu bertarung dengan Vali, _**Queen **_dari Lucina. Aku tahu kalau kau itu mengerti bahwa dia adalah _**Hakuryuukou**_, rival abadimu itu, _**Sekiryuutei**_. Bahkan setelah dia mengalahkanku seratus atau dua ratus kali pun, dia masih terus-terusan berlatih. Sampai-sampai, dia tidak mempunyai batasan saat menggunakan _**Balance Breaker**_-nya. Selama dia masih mempunyai energi yang cukup untuk bertarung, dia masih bisa untuk menggunakan mode itu terus-terusan. Sampai dia tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Sudah cukup _**Sekiryuutei**_, kita akhiri saja drama ini."

"Jangan meremeh—Gaaaaaaahh!"

Ucapan Issei terpotong saat Raiser menusukkan kelima jarinya yang memunculkan api kecil berwarna ungu.

"_**Gogyo Fuin**_!"

[**Aibo**, **ada sesuatu yang memutuskan link antara kau dan aku**.]

'Tapi siapa _**Ddraig**_? Hey, kau mendengarku kan _**Ddraig**_? _**DDRAIG**_!' Batin Issei saat orb _**Boosted Gear **_semakin menghilang perlahan demi perlahan dan dia tidak bisa melakukan komunikasi dengan _**Ddraig **_"B-Brengsek kau, Phenex! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Kau bohong!" teriak Issei yang menunjuk wajah Raiser saat merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya telah mereda "Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan _**Sacred Gear**_-ku dan menghubungi partnerku?"

"Jadi kemampuanmu hanya [**Boosted Gear**] saja? Kau tidak punya kemampuan lain selain itu?" Tanya Raiser yang menaikkan alisnya karena amarah dari Issei, membuatnya terdiam "Berarti itu salahmu sendiri. Aku menggunakan itu untuk menyegel kemampuan _**Sacred Gear**_-mu itu. Kalau kau punya kemampuan lain seperti Vali, kau masih bisa melawan kok."

"KAU—"

_**Buaaaaaakkkk**_

Sebelum Raiser terpukul oleh Issei, Issei sudah ditinju terlebih dahulu oleh sosok yang muncul dari bawah tanah dan sosok itu sangat mirip dengan Raiser dan tergeletak ditanah. Sosok tiruan Raiser itu pun berkata pada Raiser "Kerja bagus, other me."

_**Booooffffttt**_

Penonton dibuat terkejut saat tubuh Raiser meledak menjadi kepulan asap dan sosok tiruan Raiser itu pun berkata "Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku, _**Sekiryuutei**_. Aku pikir, pertandingan rematch kita ini akan membuatku tertantang tapi... Kau bahkan kalah dari klon-ku sendiri. Ya itu benar, sedari tadi yang kau lawan adalah tiruanku, klon-ku, terserah kau mau bilang apa. Pertandingan sudah selesai Okita-san. Silahkan kau umumkan hasilnya."

[Pertandingan antara Raiser Phenex-sama dan Hyoudou Issei-sama berhasil dimenangkan oleh Raiser Phenex-sama.]

Sirzech langsung turun ke arena pertarungan dan memberi selamat atas Raiser "Tapi aku melihat kau menggunakan cara bertarung yang digunakan Naruto terutama teknik klon-mu itu barusan? Apa saja yang kau pelajari selama berbulan-bulan ini, Raiser-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan detailnya kepadamu, _**Lucifer**_-sama. Tapi kau bisa menanyakannya pada mentor-ku, tuan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tanya dia nanti." Balas Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Raiser-kun? Katakanlah, kau adalah pemenang dari pertarungan ini lagipula."

Bisa terlihat kalau Rias dan anggota peeragenya serta rivalnya yang bernama Sona terlihat khawatir akan keinginan Raiser, tapi semua pikiran buruk mereka hilang setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Raiser "Seperti yang kau tahu, kalau set _**Evil Pieces **_milikku sudah aku berikan pada adikku Ravel. Jadi aku ingin meminta set yang baru dan memulai dari nol lagi. Itu juga kalau kau dan _**Beelzebub**_-sama tidak keberatan, _**Lucifer**_-sama."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Raiser-kun. Itu adalah hak-mu lagipula." Balas Sirzech dan kemudian dia menatap Ajuka dan berkata "Ajuka, tolong antarkan dia ke rumahmu dan berikan set _**Evil Pieces **_yang baru."

"Denang senang hati Sirzech. Kalau begitu, ayo ikuti aku Raiser-kun."

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Issei yang telah bangkit dan menatap Raiser dengan tajam "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kembalikan _**Sacred Gear**_-ku, brengsek!"

"Kau bicara seolah aku mencurinya saja." Balas Raiser yang melanjutkan "Yang aku lakukan hanyalah mempersulitmu menggunakan itu. Kau masih bisa menggunakan itu tapi lumayan sulit jika dibandingkan sebelum aku menggunakan teknik segelku, _**Sekiryuutei**_. Makanya, jadilah kuat. Supaya kau bisa menggunakannya lagi seperti normal. Jangan mudah puas dengan hal yang kau miliki. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ayo, Akane-chan."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, SIALAN!" teriak Issei

-_**Time Skip**_-

"Okaa-sama..."

"Lucina, kau kembali..." Balas sang ibu yang langsung memeluk sang putri "Kalau kau mau kembali, harusnya kau kabari ibu dulu sayang."

"Maaf, okaa-sama. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu." Balas Lucina dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Oh ya, okaa-sama. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Aku yang dimaksud putri kita." Balas sosok Naruto yang terlihat berada di pintu kamarnya "Yo Grayfia. Lama tidak jumpa."

Grayfia sontak terkejut saat melihat sosok Naruto. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sosok yang menghamilinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, sosok yang memberikan dia sosok berharga dalam kehidupannya setelah kematian ibu dan adiknya, dan juga sosok yang dia cintai tapi juga benci.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

-To Be Continued-

AN: And done. Cliffhanger lagi? Sorry-sorry. Udah kebiasaan ane buat nge-troll reader apalagi yang gak suka dipotong di bagian seru pas lagi baca hahahaha. Intinya di chapter depan dimulai dengan tamparan dan keluh kesah Grayfia selama ini. Dan karena si Raiser udah punya bidak baru sekarang, ane bakal buat susunan peerage dia dan Lucina for maintain peace or destroy it. Kalian boleh kasih saran but be warned, ada udah ada spot yang udah di lock tapi ane belum bisa kasih tau ke kalian. Karena gak ada review yang lain seperti review L3G3ND kaya lanjut thor, lanjut atau bla bla bla. Maka gak ada balasan review

Dan buat yang minta Heroes of Remnant, sumpah... Sorry banget semuanya, itu ide udah setengah jalan malah jadi buntu di tengah jalan. Jadi ane kerjain ini dulu. Mulai sekarang gak ada info next chapter apaan yang update soalnya takut mengecewakan kalian kaya gini.

Raiser:

King: Raiser Phenex(DxD)

Queen: Uzumaki Akane(OC)

Bishop: (Dia cewek dan dari DxD), ?

Knight: Kirigaya Kazuto(SAO), Nero Sparda(DMC)

Rook: ?, ?

Pawn: (Cowok dari DxD dan megang 4 bidak), ?

Lucina:

King: Lucina Lucifuge

Queen: Vali Lucifer

Bishop: ?, ?

Knight: Asuna Yuuki(SAO), Alice Zuberg(SAO)

Rook: ?, ?

Pawn: ?, ?, ?, ?


End file.
